


Only Fool Rush In

by carietta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po podjęciu decyzji, Dean staje się narzeczonym Castiela. Nie ma pojęcia czy chce kontynuować anielską tradycję, ale wie, że nie chce stracić swojego anioła.<br/>Betowała lobobathory :*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14175) by baka_sensei. 



Dean zaczyna się trochę martwić, gdy mijają kolejne miesiące bez żadnej wiadomości od Castiela. Na dodatek Sam dąsa się na niego i Dean ma dosyć tego, jak jego brat coraz częściej posyła mu sucze spojrzenie, zanim poruszy ten temat. Dean oczywiście go ignoruje, ponieważ, mimo tego, że najwyraźniej nie wychodzi mu udawanie, że w ogóle się nie przejmuje, nie oznacza to wcale, że muszą o tym rozmawiać.   
Dean chciałby zamienić całą troskę w złość na Casa za to zniknięcie. Miałoby to sens, gdyby po skopaniu tyłka Lucyferowi, Castiel sam zadecydował o powrocie do Nieba i zajęcia miejsca, które wywalczył, ale Dean pamięta tę chwilę, która nastąpiła podczas obowiązkowego oblewania wygranej. Dean pamięta, kiedy Cas przechylił głowę, a jego oczy zamgliły się, jakby słuchał czegoś, czego ludzie nie byli w stanie usłyszeć i powiedział: „Są rzeczy, którymi muszę się zająć. Wrócę niedługo.” Dean pamięta, że w następnej chwili Castiela już nie było, ale wtedy nie odczuł tego, jak zniknięcia na zawsze, tylko coś w rodzaju wyjście-do-sklepu-na-rogu-po-karton-mleka. Więc Dean nie może się wkurzać, ponieważ Castiel miał zamiar wrócić. Jeśli nie pojawiał się tak długo, coś musiało pójść nie tak.   
Cas nie opuściłby ich bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.   
Dean czuje się w jakiś sposób usprawiedliwiony ze swojej ślepej wiary, kiedy anioł pojawia się znikąd, gdy są w trakcie przeszukiwania starego magazynu. Cóż, czuje się tak zaraz po tym, gdy prawie strzela Castielowi w twarz. Szybko tłamsi wymieszane uczucie szoku, ulgi i wdzięczności i woła Sama.   
— Castiel? — pyta Sam z nutą niedowierzaniem, kiedy zatrzymuje się koło Deana.   
— Witajcie, Sam, Dean — odpowiada anioł.   
— Witajcie? Tylko na tyle cię stać? — pyta Dean. — Minęło sześć tygodni, stary. Gdzie byłeś, do cholery?   
Castiel wygląda na skruszonego, gdy jego wzrok opada na podłogę.   
— Wybaczcie. Nie sądziłem, że moja nieobecność, aż tak się przeciągnie. Nastąpiły pewne… komplikacje.   
— Komplikacje? — pyta Sam. — Jakie na przykład?   
— Och, no wiecie — oznajmia nowy głos dobiegający z cienia. — Przeczesywanie anielskich szeregów, organizowanie pozostałych batalionów w celu uniknięcia buntu, zabijanie demonów, różne takie.   
Dean i Sam unoszą odruchowo bronie, odwracając się w kierunku idącego w ich stronę mężczyzny.   
— Gabriel. — Sam wypluwa jego imię. — Miło znów cię widzieć.   
Archanioł unosi dłonie w uspokajającym geście.   
— Hej, spokojnie, chłopaki, skąd ten jad? — pyta. — Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, pamiętacie?   
— Cóż, wybacz, że nie jestem wdzięczny — mówi Dean, przeładowując pistolet. — Pozwól mi podziękować. Dziękuję za dołączenie w ostatniej chwili i zabicie dwustu niewinnych osób. Dziękuję za pobicie Casa i pieprzoną zabawę Samem w Mystery Spot. Och, i dziękuję za bycie ogromnym, anielskim wrzodem na tyłku.   
Gabriel przewraca oczami.   
— Proszę, przestań być takim dużym dzieckiem — mówi. — Jakbyś nie zauważył, świętoszkowaty dupku, wygraliście. Apokalipsa została zatrzymana. Niebiosa są gruntownie odnawiane, świat nie płonie. Nie trzeba być złośliwym.   
— Zaufaj mi, będę zwykłym Panem Uśmiechniętym w tej samej sekundzie, w której się stąd wyniesiesz.   
Gabriel uśmiecha się.   
— O niczym innym nie marzę — mówi. — Jestem tutaj tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że kolejna zbłąkana owieczka nie zejdzie z właściwej drogi.   
Dean i Sam wymieniają szybkie spojrzenia.   
— O czym ty mówisz? — pyta młodszy Winchester.   
Castiel wzdycha i podchodzi bliżej, stając przed Gabrielem.   
— Przykro mi — mówi. — Miałem nadzieję, że wszystko ułoży się inaczej, ale dostałem rozkaz, aby wrócić do niebiańskiej postaci. Obawiam się, że musimy się pożegnać.   
Ulga, którą odczuwał Dean, opada na dno żołądka, gdzie zaciska się w supeł.   
— Co? — wykrztusza.   
— Czasy się zmieniają, dzieciaku — odpowiada Gabriel. — Kiedy jedna połowa ważnych ludzi na górze narzeka, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, a druga wypełnia luki pozostawione przez naszych zmarłych i upośledzonych braci, potrzebne są wszystkie ręce do pomocy. Aniołowie nie wracają do niebiańskich form, chyba że dzieje się naprawdę źle, a teraz tak się dzieje. — Gabriel uśmiecha się krzywo i rozgląda szybko po obskurnym wnętrzu magazynu. — To nasz ostatni przystanek. Nowy zarząd Niebios chciałby wyrazić swoją niechętną wdzięczność, a Castiel dokończyć pozostawione sprawy.   
Dean odwraca się w stronę Castiela. Oczy anioła są ciemne, a usta wygięte w dół. Spojrzenie, które posyła mężczyźnie jest niemal błagalne.   
— Cas. Przyjmujesz teraz rozkazy od tego palanta? — pyta Dean.   
— Gabriel został przyjęty w Niebie z otwartymi ramionami — odpowiada anioł. — Został przywrócony jako generał Pana. Ja jestem tylko podrzędnym żołnierzem.   
— I tak po prostu wrócisz do bycia niebiańską suką?   
Cas krzywi się na te słowa. Dean wzdycha i opuszcza broń, chowając ją. Powoli podchodzi do anioła i chwyta go za ramiona.   
— W porządku, Cas. Jeśli sam tego chcesz, możemy się pożegnać tu i teraz. Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.   
Coś bardzo podobnego do smutku migocze w oczach anioła. Spogląda na Sama, który wygina usta w krótkim, zestresowanym uśmiechu. Cas skupia się na Deanie.   
— Nie chcę tego — mówi powoli. — Tak musi się stać.   
Dean przygląda się jego twarzy. Kamienna maska, która zazwyczaj tam widnieje, stopniała do najnieszczęśliwszej miny, jaką Winchester kiedykolwiek widział u Castiela. Cas unika jego spojrzenia, wpatrując się w okolice klatki piersiowej Deana. Mężczyzna pozwala swoim dłoniom opaść z jego ramion.   
— Gówno prawda — mówi.   
— Dean…   
— Nie, Cas. Podaj mi jeden dobry powód, dla którego tak musi być.   
— Moje rozkazy…   
— Pieprzyć twoje rozkazy. Przechodziliśmy już przez to. Czego ty chcesz, Cas?   
Następuje długa przerwa. W końcu Castiel spogląda mu w oczy z poważnym wyrazem twarzy zanim jego oczy łagodnieją.   
— Ja… chcę zostać tutaj. Z wami.   
Triumf wybucha w piersi Deana.   
— Tyle mi wystarczy — mówi, wyjmując błyskawicznie broń i celując w Gabriela. Sam robi to samo.   
Archanioł jęczy i dramatycznym gestem przykłada dłoń do czoła.   
— Nie zapominacie o czymś? — pyta. — Halo! Archanioł z tej strony! Naprawdę myślicie, że wasze pistolety na coś się zdadzą?   
— Nigdy nie było powiedziane, że nie chcemy jeszcze raz spróbować — odpowiada Dean, zaciskając palec na spuście. Castiel przesuwa się, stając pomiędzy nim i Samem. Gabriel prycha kpiąco.   
— Czy to nie jest trochę dziecinne? Naprawdę myślicie, że macie większe prawo do Castiela niż jego własna rodzina? Jego miejsce jest w niebie.   
— Rodzina nie wyrzuca cię i nie ściga, ponieważ się z nią nie zgadzasz. Rodzina nie traktuje cię jak zabawki — mówi Dean. — Z mojego punktu widzenia, Cas jest na właściwym miejscu.   
Oczy Gabriela nabierają psotnego wyrazu.   
— Czyli przy twoim boku? — pyta. Dean zaciska zęby i piorunuje go wzrokiem. Archanioł spogląda na Castiela. — A ty, braciszku?   
— Nie chcę odchodzić na zawsze, jeśli mogą mnie potrzebować — odpowiada Cas. — Musi być inne wyjście.   
Cisza przeciąga się pomiędzy braćmi. Gabriel wpatruje się intensywnie w Castiela, którego oczy rozszerzają się. Nagle archanioła wybucha ostrym śmiechem.   
— Ten arogancki palant naprawdę na ciebie działa! — mówi. — Jeśli nie byłoby to takie obrzydliwe, mogłoby być prawie słodkie.   
— Dlaczego po prostu nie odejdziesz w spokoju, Gabrielu? — pyta Sam. Poprawia broń, mrużąc oczy.   
— Och, nie, to nie w moim stylu.   
Unosi dłoń i cała trójka ląduje na ścianie, unosząc się w powietrzu bez ruchu.   
— Ty skurwysynie — warczy Dean, próbując się uwolnić.   
Gabriel uśmiecha się szeroko i podchodzi bliżej.   
— Spokojnie, Dean. Daję ci to, czego chcesz.   
— Chcę, żebyś nas uwolnił i jak najszybciej stąd wypierdalał.   
— Przykro mi! — Gabriel zaciera wesoło dłonie. — Najpierw muszę zająć się jedną sprawą. — Archanioł odwraca się do Castiela. Powoli unosi dłoń na wysokość jego klatki piersiowej i zaczyna intonować. — Angele Dei, qui custos es mei-   
Dean krzykami próbuje go rozproszyć i zatrzymać. Sam, zawieszony przy drugim boku Castiela, stara się robić to samo, ale głos Gabriela jest donośniejszy.   
— Me tibi commissum pietate superna; Hac nocte illumina-   
Czysta moc zagęszcza powietrze i zaczyna być gorąco. Wzrok Deana ciemnieje, a w jego uszach coraz głośniej rozbrzmiewa przytłaczający hałas.   
— Custodi, rege, et guberna.   
Nagle wszystko otacza ciemność, gdy coś jakby łopata uderza Deana w tył głowy.   
— Amen. 

* * * 

Następną rzecz jakiej jest świadomy to głos Sama wrzeszczącego mu do ucha jego imię. Wszystko go boli, a Sam nim potrząsa. Ciało Deana przełącza się na auto pilot i odgania dłonie brata zanim jest w stanie otworzyć oczy.   
— Wow — mówi, gdy otoczenie przestaje wirować. Sam nachyla się nad nim, a jego twarzy wyraża troskę. — Wow. To jest do dupy.   
— Powoli — ostrzega Sam, gdy Dean próbuje natychmiast wstać. — Wygląda na to, że uderzyłeś się w głowę, kiedy spadłeś ze ściany.   
— Nic mi nie jest — odpiera starszy Winchester, odrzucając pomoc brata. Bierze kilka głębokich i uspokajających oddechów, klękając, zanim w końcu udaje mu się stanąć na nogi. Mija Sama. Cas leży na ziemi kilka metrów dalej. Dean klęka obok niego, sprawdzając puls, który szybko znajduje. Sam opada na kolana po drugiej stronie ciała.   
— Co się stało? — pyta Dean, odsuwając rękę od szyi Castiela.   
Młodszy Winchester przysiada na piętach.   
— Nie mam pojęcia — mówi. — Gabriel wypowiadał zaklęcie i nagle zabłysło światło, a potem zemdleliście.   
— Ty nie? — Sam kręci głową. — Dlaczego nie?   
— Nie wiem — odpowiada jego brat i uśmiecha się krzywo. — Może jestem większym twardzielem niż wy.   
— Wal się. Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?   
— Minutę czy coś koło tego. Zdążyłem zająć się Casem, gdy zacząłeś się kręcić i jęczeć.   
Twarz Castiela pozostawała całkowicie bez wyrazu; jego oddech był równy i głęboki. Nie wyglądało na to, że ma się wkrótce obudzić.   
— Dobra — zaczyna Dean — zabierzmy stąd Śpiącą Królewnę. Możemy wrócić do motelu i tam zastanowić się nad kolejnym ruchem.   
Dean chwyta Casa za ramiona, a Sam bierze go za nogi. Powoli wychodzą z budynku, omijający stary gruz i sterty kabli. W końcu bez problemu docierają do Impali.   
Położenie anioła na tylnym siedzeniu nie jest najwygodniejszym zadaniem. Dean zmienia uchwyt, obejmując jednym ramieniem pierś Castiela, kiedy uderza go w nie fala gorąca. Cas jęczy, jego całe ciało unosi się na ten kontakt, ale mimo wszystko pozostaje nieprzytomny. Bracia zamierają.   
— Co to było? — pyta Sam.   
Dean podciąga Casa do pozycji siedzącej. Głowa anioła opada na zagłówek jak u szmacianej lalki.   
— Trzymaj go — poleca bratu.   
Sam słucha, chwytając Castiela za ramiona. Dean unosi dłoń, przesuwając nią lekko nad koszulą. Jest w stanie wyczuć emanujące gorąco. Ostrożnie rozpina guziki, opuszkami dotykając ciepłego miejsca. Castiel drży, gdy przypadkiem ociera się o skórę. Sam pomaga Deanowi odsunąć ubranie, uważając, żeby zbyt mocno nie szarpać aniołem. Dean wciąga z sykiem powietrze.   
Na piersi Castiela, tuż pod jego obojczykiem, widnieje czerwony, nakreślony gniewnymi liniami odcisk ręki. 

* * * 

Mijają dni, a Cas się nie budzi. Dzwonią do Bobby’ego, pytając o radę, ale starszy mężczyzna wie tak samo mało o leczeniu aniołów, jak oni. Używają więc starej metody wykorzystywanej za każdym razem, gdy z Casem było źle — wynajęli mu pokój w motelu, zaoferowali ciszę oraz spokój i sprawdzali go co kilka godzin, upewniając się, że wciąż oddycha. Nie było nic więcej, co mogliby zrobić.   
Zakończyli sprawę, nad którą pracowali dwa dni później, a kondycja anioła pozostawała taka sama. Przez następne dni czuwali nad nim na zmianę. Było to okropnie nudne zajęcie i skutkowało niespokojną chęcią zrobienia czegokolwiek. Dean krąży po pokoju, jak tygrys w klatce, kiedy Sam wpada na pomysł.   
— Powinniśmy wezwać Gabriela — mówi. Jego noga podskakuje niespokojnie, gdy siedzi na brzegu łóżka Castiela.   
Dean zatrzymuje się i patrzy na brata.   
— I zrobić co? — pyta. — To archanioł, Sammy. Wiem, że udało nam się zabić jednego, ale cała ta sprawa z Lucyferem była jedyna w swoim rodzaju.   
— Więc nie będziemy próbować go zabić. Porozmawiamy z nim. Może dojdziemy w końcu do czegoś.   
— Naprawdę myślisz, że przeprosi i powie nam, jak wyleczyć Casa? — pyta Dean. — Nawet jeśli tak, nie uwierzę, żadnemu jego słowu.   
Sam przeczesuje dłonią włosy.   
— Wiem, że to nie jest dobry pomysł — mówi. — Ale to jedyna opcja jaką mamy. Jeśli go tak zostawimy, Cas może nigdy się nie obudzić.   
Słowa wiszą w powietrzu, kiedy w ciszy przyswajają ich ciężar. Dean krzyżuje ręce na piersi, wzdychając.   
— Poczekamy jeszcze dzień — odzywa się w końcu. — Jeśli nic się nie zmieni… wtedy spróbujemy.   
Sam kiwa głową.   
Dean odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Castiela. Nawet we śnie jego nienaturalna sztywność zdradza, że jest w nim coś nieludzkiego. Jedyny ruch to unoszenie się klatki piersiowej przy oddychaniu. Dean ma tylko garstkę wspomnień, przypominającym mu o aniele w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, ale żadna z nich nie trwała tak długo. Nie lubi myśleć o rzeczach, które Cas dla nich poświęcił, ale byłby świnią, gdyby o nich zapomniał.   
Nawet jeśli to głupi pomysł, są to Casowi winni. 

* * * 

Zabawne jest to, jak szybko płynie czas. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Dean przeprowadzał ten rytuał, Bobby chodził, on niedawno został wskrzeszony, a apokalipsa nie była nawet migoczącym punktem na ekranie jego radaru. Niecałe pół roku później, Dean był w piekle i wrócił (znów), ocalił świat (dwukrotnie), a jego zmartwienia zostały zredukowane do duchów i wilkołaków z małym bonusem pod postacią śpiącego anioła.   
Sam przeprowadza rytuał u Bobby’ego i Gabriel nie każe im czekać.   
— Chłopcy! Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? — pyta.   
Dean zaciska dłonie na srebrnym nożu Castiel.   
— Dobrze wiesz dlaczego, skur… — zaczyna, ale przerywa mu Sam.   
— Chcemy wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś Casowi. Wydaję mi się, że jeśli nie zabiłeś nas od razu, musisz rozgrywać kolejną ze swoich gier.   
— I punkt dla Sama! — mówi Gabriel, strzelając palcami, a potem wskazując na młodszego Winchestera. — Naprawdę się za wami stęskniłem, chłopcy. Cała podniosłość i odpowiedzialność związana z posadą generała Niebios szybko się nudzi. Ludzie, którzy na tobie polegają, najmniejsze detale, organizacja, bla, bla, bla. Sprawia, że tęsknie za starymi czasami, wiecie?   
Dean powstrzymuje chęć poderżnięcia archaniołowi gardła.   
— Masz na myśli stare dobre czasy, kiedy mogłeś wymierzać sprawiedliwość w swój własny sposób. Kiedy mordowanie niewinnych drani było rozrywką na piątkowy wieczór.   
— Cóż… To twój punkt widzenia. — Gabriel macha lekceważąco dłonią. — Nie ma potrzeby zagłębiania się w szczegóły. Tym razem, mam na oku coś o wiele mniej morderczego.   
— Och, ulżyło mi — mówi Dean. — Po prostu pomyślałem, że dzieje się coś podejrzanego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Cas śpi od tygodnia i ma nową anielską malinkę. Ale pewnie przesadzam.   
Gabriel wzrusza ramionami, podchodząc bliżej i teleportując się pomiędzy przygotowanymi pułapkami ze świętego oleju. Dean podejrzewa, że liczyli na zbyt wiele, mając nadzieję, że archanioł złapie się na to po raz drugi.   
— Możecie mi nie wierzyć — odzywa się Gabriel, kiedy dzieliło ich kilka metrów — ale wasze sprawy zawsze stawiałem na pierwszym miejscu.   
— Wal się — mówi Dean. — Nikt nie prosił o twoją popieprzoną opiekę.   
Gabriel śmieje się.   
— Widzicie, o tym właśnie mówię! Jesteście tak upartymi idiotami, że potrzeba porządnej interwencji z nieba, zanim przyznacie się do zrobienia czegoś. Jeśli radzilibyście sobie ze swoimi problemami, może nie musiałbym zmuszać was do stawienia im czoła — milknie i klepie się po policzku. — Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie miałbym z tego żadnej rozrywki.   
— Więc o co chodzi tym razem? — pyta Sam. — Dlaczego od razu nam nie powiesz, jakie jest sedno sprawy.   
— I tak szybko zakończyć zabawę? To byłoby bez sensu — odpowiada archanioł.   
— Nie mam ochoty grać w twoje gierki — odzywa się Dean. Jego mięśnie napinają się, cały gniew wybucha praktycznie bez jego woli. Jednym szybkim ruchem unosi nóż i przyciska do karku Gabriela. — Poskładaj Casa do kupy, a może cię nie zabiję.   
Oczy Gabriela zwężają się. Ostrze nagrzewa się do czerwoności i Dean jest zmuszony je wypuścić, mamrocząc przekleństwo. Zanim on albo Sam zdążają zareagować, archanioł trzyma nóż w dłoni. Zaczyna się nim obracać, a na jego usta znów wypływa krzywy uśmiech.   
— Dean, Dean, Dean — mówi, kręcąc głową. — Tak starasz się chronić mojego biednego, młodszego brata. Jesteście bliżej, ale nie do końca wiecie o co tutaj chodzi.   
— O czym ty mówisz, do cholery? — pyta Sam. Dean odrywa wzrok od poranionej dłoni, którą przyciska do piersi.   
Gabriel cofa się kilka kroków zanim odrzuca nóż za siebie. Ostrze ląduje w kącie pomieszczenia ze złowieszczym brzękiem. Archanioł mruczy zamyślony i odwraca się w stronę młodszego Winchestera.   
— Cóż, teoretycznie to ja powinienem wam to wyjaśnić, ale wydaję mi się, że będzie lepiej, jeśli Dean usłyszy wszystko od samego Castiela — mówi. — Może użyjemy anielskich czarów i obudzimy go wcześniej? — Unosi dłoni, strzela palcami i spogląda na Deana. — A ty możesz sobie odświeżyć Księgę Rodzaju. Zwłaszcza fragment w rozdziale szóstym, który mówi o synach Boga i córkach człowieka. To znaczy, dosłownie to nie pasuje, ale hej, ty jęczysz jak dziewczyna. Niebiosa mogą sobie pozwolić od czasu do czasu na mały postęp, bez względu na to, co powie wam partia Republikanów.   
— Co? — pyta Dean.   
— Och, to będzie cudowne — mówi radośnie Gabriel. — Do zobaczenia!   
Gabriel znika w trzepocie skrzydeł, a bracia wpatrują się bezradnie w puste teraz miejsce.   
— Sukinsyn — mamrocze Dean. 

* * * 

Kiedy dziesięć minut później wracają do motelu, ruszają prosto do pokoju Castiela. Anioł siedzi na brzegu łóżka, opierając łokcie na kolanach i trzymając się za głowę. Nawet nie podnosi wzroku, kiedy bracia wpadają do pomieszczenia. Dean nie może się zdecydować czy jest zaniepokojony tym, że Gabriel dotrzymał słowa, czy po prostu czuje ulgę. Coś w postawie Casa go niepokoi. Podchodzi do niego powoli.   
— Cas? Wszystko w porządku?   
Castiel unosi wzrok. Omiata pokój zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, zanim spogląda na Deana. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone i oddycha ciężko.   
— Dean… — zaczyna.   
I milknie. Castiel marszczy brwi i spogląda na swoje dłonie. Porusza palcami, zginając po kolei każdy z nich od wskazującego do kciuka, a potem macha nimi lekko. Wygląda jakby był zafascynowany ich ruchami. Deanowi przypomina się tydzień, który spędził na grzybkach, kiedy miał dwadzieścia lat.   
— Dooobra. Wygląda na to, że jeszcze do nas nie wróciłeś.   
— Czuję się… bardzo dziwnie — odzywa się Cas. Zamyka oczy. — Dajcie mi chwilę.   
Sam posyła Deanowi spojrzenie i czekają w ciszy. Po kilku minutach Cas zaczyna nad sobą panować i spogląda na nich. Jego oczy są jaśniejsze i bystrzejsze.   
— Jak długo? — pyta.   
— Dziewięć dni — odpowiada Dean. — Zaczynaliśmy się martwić, Cas. Naprawdę musisz sprawić sobie jakąś instrukcję obsługi.   
Mały żart spływa po Castielu, tak jak zazwyczaj.   
— Nie mogliście mnie obudzić — mówi i marszczy brwi. — Więc wezwaliście Gabriela. Najprawdopodobniej mu groziliście. To bardzo nierozsądne z waszej strony.   
Dean gwiżdże cicho, zdziwiony, a oczy Sama rozszerzają się.   
— Uh… byłeś nieprzytomny. Skąd to wszystko wiesz?   
— Jego Łaska mnie ocuciła — tłumaczy. — Normalnie aniołowie nie użyczają innym swojej siły w takim przypadku. To doświadczenie jest… dezorientujące. Gabriel jest bardzo potężny.   
— To dlatego promieniowałeś fascynującym blaskiem, kiedy weszliśmy — mówi Dean. — Naćpałeś się anielską mocą. Gdybym wiedział, że to na ciebie działa, przestałbym marnować dobrą whiskey.   
Castiel posyła mu obojętne spojrzenie i Dean uśmiecha się krzywo.   
— Cas, Gabriel twierdził, że będziesz wiedział o co tutaj chodzi — wtrąca Sam.   
Anioł przez chwilę wpatruje się w sufit.   
— Mam pewien pomysł — mówi. — Co dokładnie powiedział?   
— Jakieś gówno o Księdze Rodzaju — odpowiada Dean. — Coś o synach Boga i córkach człowieka.   
Castiel wzdycha. Garbi się, jakby się na coś przygotowywał.   
— „A kiedy ludzie zaczęli się mnożyć na ziemi, rodziły im się córki.” — cytuje. — „Synowie Boga, widząc, że córki człowiecze są piękne, brali je sobie za żony, wszystkie, jakie im się tylko podobały.” — Wstaje i podchodzi do okna. Po chwili kontynuuje: — Jest to starożytna część anielskiej tradycji pozostała z początków historii. W rzadkich przypadkach, niektórzy aniołowie postanawiali żyć pośród ludzkości. — Cas zakłada ramiona na piersi i wygląda przez szybę. — Stawali się na w połowie upadli, zachowując część swojej Łaski. W ludzkiej tradycji znani są jako Nephilimi.   
— Coś jak olbrzymi? — pyta Sam. — Jak w historii o Dawidzie i Goliacie — tłumaczy, kiedy Dean posyła mu pytające spojrzenie.   
— Nie, nie do końca — odpowiada Castiel, odwracając się. — Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, wasza Biblia zawiera wiele błędnych informacji. Nephilimi nie byli potomkami aniołów czy silnymi, ogromnymi istotami. Oni byli aniołami, aczkolwiek nieco ograniczonymi przez… okoliczności.   
— Okoliczności? — dopytuje Sam.   
— Ich Łaska była związana z wybraną śmiertelną duszą, partnerem, który również był z nim związany. W rezultacie, ich moce były izolowane przez to połączenie, a oni sami żyli jako śmiertelnicy.   
Przez chwilę milczeli.   
— Fajna historia — mówi w końcu Dean. — Co ma wspólnego z tym urokiem, który rzucił Gabriel?   
Usta Castiela zaciskają się i przykłada na krótki moment dłoń do piersi.   
— Myślę, że Gabriel mnie odnowił — mówi. — Czuję moją Łaskę, ale trudno uzyskać mi do niej dostęp. Wydaje się wyciszona, jakbym powoli był odcinany.   
— Więc co, zamienił cię w tego Nephila? — pyta Dean.   
— Wygląda na to, że proces już się rozpoczął, tak.   
— I twoja Łaska jest w trakcie łączenia się ze śmiertelną duszą — stwierdza Sam, chociaż w tonie jego głosu da się wyczuć nutkę pytania.   
Castiel milczy. Spogląda na Deana i ich wzrok krzyżuje się na chwilę. Winchester nagle rozumie o co tutaj chodzi.   
— Hej, hej, chwila moment. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nagle jestem Meg Ryan dla twojego Nicka Cage’a?   
Castiel wygląda na zdezorientowanego i przechyla głowę.   
— Nie rozumiem tego powiązania.   
— Czy ten kutas udzielił nam ślubu? — pyta Dean.   
Jego głos zdecydowanie nie zamienia się na końcu w pisk. Jest na to zbyt opanowany.   
— Nie — odpowiada Castiel. Dean odczuwa lekką ulgę. — Tak jak w większości anielskich interakcji z ludźmi, musi być podjęta jednomyślna decyzja. Z tego co wiem o procesie, anioł zostaje Nephilim po upływie czternastu dni, a na końcu człowiek musi sam wyrazić zgodę. Anioł zapada w głęboki sen, aby zapobiec jego wpływowi na decyzję, pozostawiać partnerowi wolną wolę. Gabriel musiał nagiąć reguły, budząc mnie.   
Dean czuje początki bólu głowy. Bierze głęboki oddech i siada na łóżku.   
— Och, więc jesteśmy zaręczeni — mówi lekko. — Zero presji.   
Sam parska nieco histerycznym śmiechem. Dean piorunuje go wzrokiem, a Castiel wpatruje się w podłogę.   
— Przykro mi. Nie spodziewałem się tego — mówi.   
Dean wzdycha.   
— To nie twoja wina, Cas. Gabriel lubi bawić się ludźmi i nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Coś musi być nie tak z prawem, jeśli każdy cholerny archanioł może na ciebie narzucić coś takiego.   
Gdyby nie ostatnie lata poznawania małych nawyków Castiela, Dean nie zauważyłby jak wokół oczu anioła pojawiają się delikatne zmarszczki. Jednak widzi to i w jego głowie natychmiast zapala się czerwona lampka.   
— Cas? — pyta.   
Szczęka anioła zaciska się. Znów spogląda w okno.   
— Moja wina… w tym wszystkim jest bardzo duża — mówi. — Gabriel nie mógłby tego zrobić, gdybym nie był… — milknie.   
— Gdybyś nie był co? — dopytuje Sam.   
— Pozwoliłem, aby moje uczucia stały się niewłaściwe i Gabriel to wykorzystał.   
— Twoje uczucia? — Pytanie wyrywa się z ust Deana niemal wbrew jego woli.   
Castiel krzyżuje ramiona. Jest to ludzki gest, który rzadko wykorzystuje. Znów patrzy na Deana, a w jego oczach widać cała ich wspólną historię, wszystkie emocje, które pojawiły się, gdy spędzali ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. I może Dean czasami coś podejrzewał, ale podejrzenia, a wiedza to dwie różne rzeczy. Nie chce wiedzieć. Jego puls przyśpiesza i ma wrażenie, że serce podeszło mu do gardła.   
Nie mów tego.   
Castiel i tak to robi.   
— Jestem w tobie zakochany. 

* * * 

Wyznanie Castiela kończy się na niezręcznych wymówkach Deana i jego ucieczce z motelowego pokoju. Unika patrzenia na anioła, chociaż kątem dostrzega malującą się na jego twarzy rezygnację. Nie ma czasu martwić się zranieniem najwyraźniej nadmiernie wybujałych uczuć Casa, ponieważ jest zbyt kurewsko zdenerwowany, aby poświęcić temu uwagę. Wychodzi na parking i opiera się o Impalę, pragnąc, aby jego serce przestało tłuc tak szaleńczo. Głowa Deana opada na dach samochodu, czoło dotyka chłodnego metalu.   
Kilka minut później słyszy kroki. Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, ale czuje ulgę wiedząc, że to Sam. Kroki Castiela nie są tak głośne.   
— Naprawdę musimy przechodzić teraz przez rozmowę o uczuciach i trosce? — pyta, nie unosząc głowy.   
— Biorąc pod uwagę, że przechodzisz psychiczne załamanie, ponieważ ktoś powiedział, że cię kocha? — odpowiada pytaniem Sam. — Taa, myślę, że musimy.   
Dean odwraca się szybko. Chce powiedzieć: „To nie ktoś, tylko Cas”, ale nie wydaje mu się, żeby wytłumaczyłoby to całą tę popieprzoną sytuację. Nie potrafi znaleźć słów, aby Sam zrozumiał, że sam do końca nie wie, skąd ten atak nagłej paniki. Może znieść anioła wyciągającego go z piekła, potem ich przyjaźń, urągającego dla niego niebiosom, poświęcającego wszystko ponieważ wierzy w Deana, ze wszystkich ludzi. Ale jeśli powodem jest to, że w jakiś sposób Cas jest w nim zakochany… cóż. Miłość jest czymś zarezerwowanym dla Sammy’ego, może też w mniejszym stopniu dla Bobby’ego. Miłość jest czymś, co boli, co sprawia, że jesteś słaby, co skopie ci tyłek więcej razy niż pomoże. Nie chce znaczyć tyle dla Castiela, który nie powinien czuć czegoś takiego względem kogokolwiek.   
Ale Dean nie jest dziewczyną, więc na pewno nic takiego nie powie.   
— I nawet to, że ten ktoś jest aniołem i facetem nie sprawia ci problemu? — pyta.   
Sam wzrusza ramionami.   
— Nie bardzo. Nigdy nie martwiłeś się tym, że Anna jest anielicą — mówi. — Jeśli chodzi o to, że Cas jest facetem… no wiesz, mam za sobą cztery lata liberalnych studiów. A z naszym stylem życia? Potrzeba czegoś więcej niż homoseksualizm, żeby mnie przestraszyć. I tak nie mam zamiaru rozwodzić się nad twoim życiem seksualnym, ponieważ jesteś moim bratem. A Cas nie jest do końca mężczyzną. To wielka kula światła w skórze kolesia.   
— I to ma sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej?   
— Jaki masz problem, Dean? Albo ty też go kochasz, albo nie. To proste.   
— Co to ma do wszystkiego? Z mojego punktu widzenia to wina Gabriela i jego gry, a Cas nie chciał, aby to wszystko się zdarzyło, nie bardziej niż ja.   
— I stanie tutaj samemu sprawi, że to wszystko zniknie? — pyta Sam.   
Jego brat ma rację, ale Dean krzyżuje tylko ramiona i piorunuje go wzrokiem. Sam posyła mu spojrzenie z rodzaju: „nie wierzę, że kłócimy się o takie gówno”. Gdyby byli młodsi, Dean pokazałby mu język. Po dłuższej chwili młodszy Winchester wzdycha.   
— Masz zbyt duże emocjonalne zaparcie, żeby teraz o tym myśleć — mówi. — Chodźmy się napić. Wyglądasz jakbyś tego potrzebował.   
Sam wyciąga kluczyki do Impali z kieszeni i rzuca je bratu. Dean spogląda na nie, a potem na motel, przygryzając wargę. Sam musiał zrozumieć to spojrzenie, ponieważ wywraca oczami i zerka w niebo, jakby prosił o cierpliwość.   
— Casowi nic nie jest — zapewnia. — Powiedziałem mu, że z tobą porozmawiam, a on stwierdził, że wciąż jest zmęczony przemianą z anioła na wpół anioła. Chyba śpi.   
Podchodzi do miejsca pasażera i wsiada do środka. Dean wkłada kluczyki do stacyjki i słucha jak silnik zaczyna mruczeć. Jadą w ciszy i kilka minut później podjeżdżają pod bar. Dean parkuje pod mrugającym neonem oznajmiającym, że to miejsce nazywa się “U Jacka”.   
— Och i Dean? — odzywa się Sam. — Odpuszczę ci dzisiaj, ale zostało nam pięć dni, żeby obmyślić plan. Powinieneś porozmawiać z Castielem jak najszybciej.   
— Wiem. — Dean wychodzi z samochodu i Sam idzie w jego ślady. — Chodź, suko. Stawiasz pierwszą kolejkę. 

O O O O 

Następnego dnia, Dean budzi się z kurewskim bólem głowy, a Sam (który nie wypił, aż tak dużo jak on, ale drań cały czas stawiał następne kolejki) radośnie oznajmia, że znalazł kolejną robotę. Dean wymeldowuje ich z motelu, podczas gdy jego brat idzie po Casa, który wygląda dokładnie tak, jak Dean się czuje. Dean pozwala bratu prowadzić, podczas gdy anioł zajmuje tylne siedzenie, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w mijany krajobraz. Dean nakłada ciemne okulary, żeby zasłonić promienie słońca i zasypia na kilka godzin.   
Kiedy dojeżdżają na miejsce, resztę dnia spędzają na rutynowych badaniach dotyczących sprawy. Cas pomaga na ile jest w stanie, ale gołym okiem widać, że traci swoją moc. Przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce wyczerpuje go na tyle, że pod koniec dnia musi się przespać. Widać, że wcale mu się to nie podoba, co przypomina Deanowi zachowanie dziecka w wigilię; głowa opadająca w dół i podrywająca się w górę w daremnej walce z Morfeuszem i zaprzeczanie, że wcale nie jest zmęczony i nie musi się kłaść. W końcu zasypia siedząc w motelowym fotelu.   
Następnego dnia okazuje się, że przyczyną wypadków są dwa duchy pochowane na cmentarzach znajdujących się na przeciwnych końcach miasta. Żeby zaoszczędzić czas i zapobiec kolejnemu morderstwu, Sam bierze Impalę i kieruję się na pierwszy, a Cas przenosi siebie i Deana na drugi. Jest początek marca, ziemia nie zdążyła jeszcze odmarznąć, więc kopanie idzie powoli. I z anielską mocą czy bez, Dean jest nieco zazdrosny, że Cas nawet się przy tym nie poci.   
— Koleś, przy tobie wypadam źle — żartuje. Brakuje mu tchu i robi sobie półminutową przerwę, ale Cas kontynuuje kopanie.   
— Nie ma nikogo kto mógłby to zobaczyć — mówi.   
— No cóż, ty tu jesteś.   
Cas przerywa pracę i spogląda w górę.   
— Obiecuję, że moje zdanie o tobie się nie zmieni — mówi z miękkim uśmiechem w kącikach ust.   
Dean nagle odczuwa niesamowitą ulgę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to dlatego, iż przez ostatnie dni Cas nie rozmawiał z nim o niczym, co nie wiązałoby się z ich aktualną sprawą. Przez to całe gówno z Gabrielem nie rozmawiał z Casem o normalnych sprawach (a przynajmniej normalnych dla nich) od moment zakończenia apokalipsy i może trochę się za tym stęsknił. Zostały im tylko trzy dni i będzie to niesamowicie niezręczne, ale powinien jakoś oczyścić tutaj powietrze.   
— Więc — zaczyna, wracając do kopania — co się stanie, jeśli się zgodzę?   
Bardziej wyczuwa niż widzi jak Cas sztywnieje na ułamek sekundy i Dean cieszy się, że może skupić większość swojej uwagi na pracy. Łatwiej będzie przeprowadzić tę rozmowę, jeśli nie będzie musiał patrzeć na anioła. Mija kilka długich chwil zanim Castiel odpowiada.   
— Bylibyśmy… złączeni — mówi powoli. — Moja Łaska połączyłaby się z twoją duszą i odwrotnie. W oczach Boga, stalibyśmy się jednością.   
— Uh… — mamrocze Dean, nie przerywając kopania. — Uh, tak, rozumiem, ale chodzi mi o… stronę praktyczną. Czy będę musiał zawsze być przy tobie, bo inaczej wydarzą się dziwaczne efekty uboczne? Chodzi mi o coś widocznego gołym okiem.   
— Wydaję mi się, że sam akt połączenia będzie dla nas obu bardzo bolesny — odpowiada Castiel. — Poza tym… nie jestem pewien, jak to wytłumaczyć. To nie jest coś namacalnego; to natura czysto niebiańska i jako taka, niełatwa do zrozumienia. Twój stan fizyczny nie powinien ulegać zmianie.   
— Nie zrobi mi to prania mózgu i nie stanę się jedną z anielskich żon rodem ze Stepford?   
— Nie. Pozostałbyś sobą. Nie mogłoby cię zmusić do czynów, których sam byś nie wybrał.   
Łopata Deana uderza w drewniane wieko trumny. Kilka minut później stoją obok płonącego grobu, podczas gdy zbłąkany duch udaje się na spoczynek. Po długiej chwili wpatrywania się w ogień, Castiel odwraca się w jego stronę.   
— Nie możesz tego traktować jak coś błahego, Dean — mówi. — Podążyłbym za tobą nawet po śmierci. Należelibyśmy do siebie w sensie duchowym. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć używając ludzkich sformułowań, ale jest to bardzo poważny krok.   
— Więc nie należy godzić się pochopnie — dopowiada Dean, zaczynając pakować łopaty i sól. — I nie ma innego sposobu? Muszę podjąć wybór?   
— Obawiam się, że tak.   
— A twoje naczynie? Jimmy pozostanie z nami na zawsze?   
Cas marszy brwi i odwraca wzrok.   
— Nie. Dusza Jimmy’ego umarła, gdy zabił mnie Raphael — odpowiada. — Wraz ze mną zostało wskrzeszone tylko jego ciała; fizyczna część jego człowieczeństwa.   
Dean czuje ukłucie żalu. Jimmy był dobrym facetem i nie prosił się o ten cały bajzel, w który został wplątany. Ciekawi go dlaczego Cas nie powiedział mu o tym wcześniej, ale szybkie spojrzenie na twarz anioła i niesamowite poczucie winy, które tam widzi, daje mu odpowiedź na te pytanie. Wie, jakie to uczucie, gdy giną przez ciebie ludzie. Sam również unika rozmawiania na temat swojego doświadczenia w tej materii,   
— Okej — mówi. — Co się stanie, jeśli powiem nie?   
— Nie poniesiesz żadnych konsekwencji, jeśli odmówisz.   
— A ty?   
Cas nie odpowiada. Dean chwyta go za ramię i zmusza, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy.   
— A ty, Cas? — powtarza stalowym głosem.   
— Co stanie się ze mną, nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nie chciałbym, żeby miało to wpływ na twoją decyzję.   
— To zwykłe pierdolenie, Cas. Stanie się z tobą coś złego, jeśli odmówię, prawda? Jak, do diabła, mam podjąć decyzję, jeśli nie mówisz mi…   
— Ponieważ wolałbym, żebyś odmówił niż powiedział tak z powodu poczucia winy — przerywa mu Castiel. Ma zmarszczone brwi, głos jeszcze głębszy niż zwykle z powodu gniewu.   
— Słuchaj, nie pozwolę, żebyś rzucił się pomiędzy wilki, jeśli na szali jest tylko moja pieprzona dusza. Też się o to nie prosiłeś.   
— W tej sytuacji, moja wina w tym wszystkim jest ogromna. Może i się nie prosiłem, ale to umożliwiłem. Jeśli mam ponieść tego konsekwencje, to tak właśnie się stanie.   
— Jak możesz tak mówić? — pyta Dean z wściekłością. — Wiem, że te wszystkie „sprawy uczuciowe” są dla ciebie nowe, ale nie wybiera się ludzi, w których się zakochuje!   
Castiel odwraca wzrok.   
— Nie doceniasz mnie — mówi. — Narodziłem się miliony lat przed tobą. Może i nigdy nie czułem czegoś tak silnego, ale rozumiałem proces prowadzący do emocjonalnego zaangażowania. Nie potrafiłbym pokochać cię łatwo i nieświadomie. — Spogląda na Deana. — W momencie, w którym stworzyłem cię na nowo, kiedy zobaczyłem czystość twojej duszy pomimo blizn pozostawionych przez piekło, wiedziałem, że istnieje takie niebezpieczeństwo. Wiedziałem, co się stanie, jeśli je zignoruje i będę kontynuował ochronę ciebie w imię Niebios i poznam cię bliżej. Wiedziałem, że cię pokocham. Wybrałem to, tak samo jak wybrałem odwrócenie się od moich braci. Wybrałem miłość do ciebie, ponieważ chciałem cię kochać. Ponieważ jesteś warty miłości.   
Powietrze ucieka z płuc Deana i odwraca wzrok. Nie może wydobyć z siebie słowa; jego gardło zaciska się wokół tego, co miałby powiedzieć, chociaż sam do końca nie wie co to by mogło być. Castiel podchodzi bliżej, aż dzieli ich tylko kilka cali.   
— Chcę, abyś podejmował własne decyzję — kontynuuje. — Wiem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie pragniesz mojej krzywdy. Uwierz mi, gdy mówię, że gdybyś zgodził się z poczucia winy, byłoby to o wiele boleśniejsze. Zawsze wybierasz to, co uważasz słuszne, ale nigdy tego, czego sam tak naprawdę pragniesz. Choć jeden raz wybierz to drugie. Nie zniósłbym tego… gdybyś się zgodził z innego powodu niż taki, że chcesz spędzić ze mną resztę życia, choć w połowie tak, jak ja pragnę pozostać przy twoim boku.   
Dean czuje łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. To nie sprawiedliwe, do cholery. Powinien się zgodzić, choćby po to, aby zaoszczędzić Casowi złego losu, ale nie wie, czy to będzie właściwy powód, którego pragnie anioł. Dean bierze głęboki, drżący oddech.   
— Nie jestem pewien czy potrafię, Cas — wykrztusza w końcu.   
Cisza rozciąga się pomiędzy nimi, przerywana jedynie trzaskiem dogasającego ognia.   
— Rozumiem — mówi Castiel. I nie powinien tego bagatelizować, powinien się wkurzyć, albo pojąć, że Dean nie jest tego warty, ale on to po prostu przyjmuje do zrozumienia. Jego wzrok jest skupiony tylko na Deanie, a smutek, który jest tam widoczny, uderza łowcę niczym pięść w sam żołądek. Zaciska oczy tylko po to, aby zaraz je otworzyć, gdy czuje dotyk palców na policzku. Cas obejmuje jego szczękę i Dean nie odsuwa się, gdy anioła składa na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek; niczym błogosławieństwo. — Chciałbym, żebyś nie podejmował decyzji z mojego powodu. Cokolwiek wybierzesz, wiem, że czas, który z tobą spędziłem był świętością. Uratowałeś mnie od mojej własnej ignorancji i arogancji, Deanie Winchester i nigdy nie będę żałował pokochania cię.   
Głos Castiela łamie się na ostatnich słowach. Dean, nie mogąc dłużej tego znieść, odruchowo sięga do niego i mocno go przytula. Cas sztywnieje, drżąc lekko, zanim Dean się odsuwa. Żołądek łowcy zaciska się.   
— Tak bardzo cię przepraszam — mówi i nie powinno to brzmieć tak bardzo jak pożegnanie.   
— W porządku — odpowiada Cas. — Nie myśl o tym już dzisiaj. Zobaczymy się rano.   
W następnej sekundzie, Dean znajduje się sam w motelowym pokoju. Przypuszcza, że nawet anioły potrzebują chwili samotności, żeby się pozbierać. Pociera wściekle oczy.   
Wyciąga z plecaka butelkę szkockiej, wypijając kilka łyków, i opada na krzesło, czekając na powrót Sama. 

O O O O 

Zapada pomiędzy nimi coś w rodzaju zawieszenia broni. Tak jakby zgodzili się podświadomie na ten temat nie rozmawiać. Sam posyła im czasami niewygodne spojrzenia, ale Cas zachowuje się jakby wszystko było w porządku, pomagając im w polowaniach tak jak to robił od rozpoczęcia się apokalipsy, chociaż słabnie z dnia na dzień. Z Deanem obchodzi się jak z jajkiem i Dean ma wrażenie, że Cas nie chce wpłynąć na jego decyzję w żadnym wypadku. Wkurwia to go, ponieważ można byłoby pomyśleć, że facet mógłby przejąć się własnym losem. Wkurwiłoby to go jeszcze bardziej, gdy nie wiedział, że miłość jest głupia.   
Sam Dean czuje się tak jak wtedy, gdy miał na karku ścigające go ogary piekielne. Zachowuje się normalnie, ale w środku odlicza pozostałe godziny z coraz większą paniką. Przez większość czasu udaje mu się jakoś funkcjonować, ale wypieranie się czegoś jest złożoną metodą, i za każdym razem, gdy Cas przechyla głowę, albo nie rozumie jakiegoś nawiązania do popkultury, czy komentuje coś tym śmiertelnie poważnym głosem i Dean nie wie, czy ma być to żart czy nie, łowca przypomina sobie wybór, który musi podjąć i czuje się chory.   
Nim się spostrzega do północy pozostało dziesięć minut. Oczywiście to by wystarczyło, ale właśnie wtedy pojawia się Gabriel.   
Dean prawie upuszcza nóż, który obraca na podkładce leżącej na stole, Sam podskakuje zaskoczony na jednym z łóżek, a Castiel staje pomiędzy nimi, a archaniołem. Dean podnosi się z krzesła.   
Gabriel otwiera usta i rozlega się brzęczący dźwięk z programów telewizyjnych, który brzmi szokująco autentycznie.   
— Koniec czasu! — oznajmia. — Odłóżcie ołówki, podajcie prace, a ja zaraz je ocenię.   
— Pieprz się — mówi Dean.   
Gabriel potrząsa palcem.   
— Źle! Wydaje mi się, że w tej całej sytuacji wypieprzony zostanie biedny Castiel. Podobała się gra, bracie? Nauczyłeś się czegoś?   
Usta Castiela zaciskają się, gdy piorunuje archanioła wzrokiem.   
— Bądź rozsądny, Gabrielu — mówi Sam. — Nie możesz tak bawić się ludźmi.   
— Obawiam się, że jest już za późno, Sammy. Rozkaz został wydany. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że odejdziemy stąd wszyscy mądrzejsi w nowe doświadczenie.   
— Mądrzejsi? — pyta Dean. — Czego, do diabła, mógłbyś nas nauczyć, wykorzystując tak Casa? Że jesteś większym kutasem niż myśleliśmy?   
— Zabawne. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak żałosny jesteś, prawda? Naprawdę myślałem, że będzie to bardziej interesujące, ale jeśli istnieje jedna rzecz, w której dobry jest Dean Winchester, to wyparcie. Kilka łez tu i tam, ale zero spostrzeżenia na temat anioła, który upadł w twoje imię. Gdzie ten ogień, do którego jestem przyzwyczajony, Dean? Gdzie gniew? A może nie ma już w tobie nic, na czym by ci zależało?   
Dean podchodzi bliżej, ale Castiel blokuje mu drogę ramieniem.   
— Pozwólcie, że wam to streszczę — kontynuuje Gabriel. — To jest część, w której Dean zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest smutnym, samolubnym skurwysynem, który z chęcią przyjmie kulkę czy dwie, aby uratować komuś życie, ale gdy zajdzie prawdziwa potrzeba, jest pieprzonym tchórzem. Łatwo za kogoś umrzeć, ale żyć dla nich? Czuć? Pozwolić się pokochać? To zbyt przerażające. — Odwraca się do Casa. — I Castiel. To moment, gdzie zaczynasz rozumieć, co znaczy kochać tego faceta. Wiesz co? Nie jest nic warte. Nie pokocha cię w ten sam sposób. Pomijając wszystkie przechwałki, Dean jest tylko ograniczoną, łamliwą kreaturą stworzoną z błota, mięśni i kości, która przyjęła więcej ciosów niż jest w stanie. Nie jest zdolny do pokochania nikogo, poza bratem, choćby z połową oddania i lojalności takiego anioła jak ty. Naprawdę powinieneś się poddać.   
Zegar zaczyna odliczać sekundy do północy. Dean byłby zdegustowany taką dramatycznością, gdyby nie to, że presja wyboru ciąży mu na piersi z zimną pewnością.   
— Cóż, Dean, gdybym się zakładał, stawiałbym na to, że powiesz nie. Lepiej się pospiesz. Jeśli odmówisz wyboru, będę zmuszony pozbyć się Castiela z miejsca, w którym stoję.   
Czas jakby zwolnił i Dean spogląda na Casa, który oferuje mu miękki, pocieszający uśmiech, nie sięgający oczu. Kolana łowcy praktycznie miękną z żalu. Przypomina sobie wszystko, co Cas kiedykolwiek dla niego zrobił, wszystkie momenty wdzięczności, uznania, pocieszenia i bezpieczeństwa. Podziwu, złości, frustracji i bólu. Przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności. Myśli o wielu chwilach, w których miał wrażenie, że Sam i Cas to jedyne osoby, na których mógł polegać. Castiel nic nie był mu dłużny, ale zrobił wszystko, żeby nie zawieść jego zaufania. Dean nie pamięta nikogo innego, poza rodziną, kto byłby tak wobec niego lojalny. Nie chce tego. Nie chce się żegnać.   
Nie chce, aby Cas odchodził.   
Dean spogląda na pewny wyraz twarzy Gabriela, kontrolowany smutek w oczach Sama i to, w jaki sposób Castiel na niego patrzy, jakby zapamiętywał wszystko, bo wie, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy. Wszyscy myślą, że odmówi.   
Pieprzyć ich. Dean wyszczerza się.   
— Tak — mówi przy dwunastym uderzeniu.   
Cas wygląda na całkowicie zbitego z tropu.   
— Co?   
— Tak — powtarza Dean i chwyta dłoń anioła, splatając ich palce razem.   
Mija chwila, podczas gdy wszyscy się w niego wpatrują.   
— Huh — mruczy w końcu Gabriel. — Myślałem, że nie masz tego w sobie.   
Brzmi na zadowolonego z siebie i Dean piorunuje go wzrokiem.   
— Z czego się tak cieszysz? — pyta.   
— Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale czasami umiem przegrywać. Nie lubię być przyczyną niepotrzebnego niepokoju. I nie cierpię tego przyznawać, ale wy chłopcy zbyt często mnie zaskakujecie. Ładne zagranie.   
— Dean — odzywa się Cas, przyciągając uwagę łowcy. — Nie. Nie chcesz tego. Nie naprawdę.   
— Myślałem, że nie będziesz wpływał na moją decyzję. Wiem czego chcę, a nie chcę cię stracić.   
Cas patrzy na niego, jakby Dean był najdziwniejszym stworzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Niedowierzająco i z nadzieją, gdy kąciki jego ust unoszą się lekko.   
Wtedy Gabriel pstryka palcami. Cas upada na ziemię, desperacko próbując złapać oddech. Dean opada obok niego na kolana, patrząc na trzęsącego się anioła i Sam nagle znajduje się tuż przy nim, próbując go unieruchomić.   
— Co zrobiłeś, do kurwy nędzy? — warczy na Gabriela, widząc z przerażeniem jak białe światło zaczyna jaśnieć w oczach i ustach anioła.   
— Zgodziłeś się — odpowiada archanioła, wzruszając ramionami. — Tak działa ostatnie połączenie.   
— Co mam zrobić? — pyta zdesperowany, gdy Cas zaczyna krzyczeć, a światło bucha przez jego skórę.   
— Jak to brzmi w tych waszych śmiesznych ceremoniach? — Gabriel uśmiecha się szeroko. — Och, tak. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą.   
Dean nie waha się ani sekundy; Castiel szarpie się w agonii, więc nachyla się i złącza ich usta razem. Czuje, gdy światło przepływa przez nie, wypełnia go; płuca, żołądek, sięga do palców stóp i dłoni. Ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś próbował pozbawić go serca jakimś tępym narzędziem, a potem wszystko zaczyna płonąć, ból przepływa przez całe ciało Deana. Ledwo zauważa, że z całych sił ściska Castiela, gdy obaj krzyczą, podczas gdy agonia sięga zenitu.   
W końcu, zaczyna opadać, gryząc czasem wściekle i Dean słyszy szmer, a potem czuje chłodny dotyk na policzku oraz plecach. Ulga sprawia, że natychmiast pogrąża się w błogiej ciemności i zasypia, wyczerpany.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Dean dochodzi do siebie, jego ramiona są w dalszym ciągu oplecione wokół pasa Castiela, a on sam praktycznie leży na aniele, policzek opierając na jego piersi. Ich nogi są splątane, a lewe ramię łowcy zdrętwiało pod ciężarem Casa. Leżą na czymś miękkim, więc musi być to łóżko. Szczęśliwie, nie czuje już przenikającego bólu, oprócz lekkiego pulsowania głowy. Dean czuje pokusę żeby zapaść w dalszy sen, gdy słyszy cichy dźwięk, który jego zamglony umysł rejestruję jako aparat w telefonie Sama.   
— Stary — mruczy bez otwierania oczu. — Jeśli ten dźwięk jest tym czym myślę, to już nie żyjesz.   
— Nie żałuj młodszemu bratu materiału do szantażu — mówi Sam — na szczęście — cichym głosem. Dean ma wrażenie, że gdyby był głośniejszy, ból głowy zdecydowanie by się powiększył. — Wiem, że wciąż masz moje zdjęcia z ostatniego roku w liceum.   
— To co innego — odpiera Dean ze wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. — Poza tym, sam zdecydowałeś, że wstąpienie do szkolnego Glee będzie zabawne. Zasługujesz na to zażenowanie.   
Sam parska.   
— Palant. Jak się czujesz?   
— Nieźle. — Dean w końcu uchyla powieki i prawie spada z łóżka ze zdziwienia. — Wow — sapie, odsuwając się od Casa i siadając.   
— Co takiego? — pyta Sam zaniepokojony.   
Dean potrząsa głową i gapi się bez słowa. Na plecach Castiela złożone są dwa ogromne skrzydła. Są niemal czarne, pióra błyszczą odcieniami żółtego, zieleni, niebieskiego i fioletu jak rozlana benzyna na wodzie. Co dziwne, skrzydła są jednocześnie kompletnie przezroczyste; Dean widzi przez nie brzeg łóżku i zarys stołu. Pióra nie są do końca podobne do ptasich; są bardziej postrzępione, obszarpane i nieziemskie. Czubki skrzydeł wystają ponad stopę nad głowę Castiela, kończąc się tuż przy jego kostkach. Przytulone do jego boku, szeleszcząc przy każdym oddechu.   
— Widzisz je? — pyta Dean.   
— Widzę co?   
— Jego skrzydła — mówi, wskazując na nie.   
— Um, nie.   
— To dziwne — stwierdza Dean bezradnie. Odwraca się od Casa i spogląda na Sama. — Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny tym razem?   
— Tylko około godziny. Gabriel zniknął, gdy przestaliście krzyczeć. Położenie was na łóżku było cholernie ciężkim zadaniem, bo nie chcieliście się od siebie odczepić. To, jak mocno go trzymałeś było imponujące.   
Ton Sama mógłby oznaczać równie dobrze, że opowiada o pogodzie lub menu w restauracji. Dean unosi brew.   
— Przyjmujesz to całkiem spokojnie — stwierdza. — Dlaczego nie świrujesz?   
— Szczerze? Trochę świruję, ale mi przejdzie. Tak długo, jak będziesz pewien, że podjąłeś właściwą decyzję, nic mi nie będzie.   
Dean zerka przelotnie na anioła.   
— Tak — mówi. — Tak, jestem pewien.   
— Czy… — zaczyna Sam, a potem przerywa, pocierając dłonią tył karku. — Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale… Kochasz go?   
Dean wzdycha.   
— Nie mam pojęcia — mówi. — Ale wydaję mi się, że może jestem w stanie spróbować.   
Sam uśmiecha się.   
— Cóż. Dobrze. — Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu brata i ściska, szczerząc się. — Gratulacje, pani Castiel.   
Dean zrzuca jego rękę.   
— Zamknij się, do cholery.   
Cas zaczyna się wiercić. Dean jest zafascynowany tym, jak jego skrzydła rozciągają się nad głowę anioła w sposób, który przypomina ludzkie przeciąganie się. Oczy anioła otwierają się, a jego spojrzenie ląduje na Deanie. Sam wstaje, chwytając swoją kurtkę.   
— Wyskoczę po coś do jedzenia — oznajmia.   
— Ciasto — rzuca Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od Casa.   
— Ta, jasne. Do zobaczenia za chwilę.   
Drzwi zamykają się za nim z trzaskiem.   
— Witaj, Dean — mówi Cas i Dean nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.   
— Hej. Jak się czujesz?   
— Zmęczony. Poza tym, wygląda na to, że nic mi nie jest.   
Anioła siada na łóżku. Jego skrzydła opadają, a potem unoszą się w kolejnym rozciągnięciu. Dean śledzi je wzrokiem i zauważa, że przechodzą one przez łóżko, sufit i ściany, tak, jakby ich w ogóle nie było. Jest to nieco niepokojące.   
— Na co się patrzysz? — pyta Castiel.   
— Uh… Twoje skrzydła — odpowiada Dean, a oczy anioła rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia. — Czemu nagle mogę je widzieć?   
Cas przechyla głowę w zamyśleniu.   
— Najprawdopodobniej z powodu połączenia twojej duszy z moją Łaską — mówi w końcu. — Jesteś w stanie dostrzec część mojej prawdziwej formy. Nie spodziewałem się tego.   
— Huh. Dlaczego są takie… przejrzyste?   
— Nie są cielesne. Technicznie, nie istnieją w wymiarze fizycznym. Jeśli chcę, mogę odsłonić ich cień, ale większość ludzi nie potrafi widzieć ich bezpośrednio.   
Dean patrzy urzeczony jak skrzydła Castiela układają się na jego plecach, mieniąc się podczas ruchu kolorami. Wpatruje się tak bardzo, że odpływa na chwilę, a Castiel marszczy brwi, również go obserwując.   
— Przeszkadzają ci? — pyta.   
Głowa Dean podrywa się.   
— Niee, właściwie to są nawet zajebiste — mówi i praktycznie bez zastanowienia wyciąga dłoń. Łapie się na tym, co robi i cofa ją. Cas posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie, a łowca odchrząkuje.   
— Czy chciałbyś… ich dotknąć? — pyta anioła niepewnie. Dean czuje, że zaczyna się czerwienić, ale co do diabła. Dochodzi do wniosku, że jeśli mają spędzić ze sobą całą wieczność, muszą się do siebie przyzwyczaić.   
— Pewnie.   
Castiel wyciąga w jego stronę lewe skrzydło i Dean ostrożnie wyciąga dłoń, aż znajduje się ona tuż nad piórami. Zniża ją nie pewnie i gładzi tam, gdzie powinno być skrzydło. Unosi brwi, gdy doznaje bardziej wrażenia miękkości niż prawdziwego dotyku, jego skóra buzuje, jakby dotknął basowego głośnika. Wsuwa dłoń głębiej i wygląda to tak, jakby przeniknęła ona przez materię skrzydła Castiela. Jego skóra zaczyna mrowieć od dziwnego, delikatnego zimna. Castiel drży.   
— Czujesz to? — pyta Dean. Zabiera dłoń, przesuwając nią po piórach w kolejnej pieszczocie.   
— Nie jestem pewien w jaki sposób, ale tak — mówi Castiel. — To… przyjemne.   
Ośmielony, Dean unosi drugą rękę i przesuwa obiema dłońmi wzdłuż linii anielskiego skrzydła. Cas wzdycha z zadowoleniem. Łowca podskakuje nagle, czując chłodny szept powietrza przy policzku i zauważa, że drugie skrzydło Casa przesunęło się i gładzi teraz jego twarz. Sam Castiel patrzy na niego, jakby Dean był czymś cennym i niesamowitym. Łowca odwraca wzrok i przełyka, czując w gardle nagłą suchość.   
— Dean — zaczyna Cas — nie chcę niczego zakładać, ale chciałbym…   
Urywa i powoli zabiera skrzydła, nagle onieśmielony. Dean czuje głuche uderzenie straty i stara się nie martwić tym, co to może oznaczać.   
— Co takiego, Cas? — pyta.   
— Łaska nie jest do końca tym samym, co ludzka dusza — odpowiada anioła. — Ludzie są przede wszystkim istotami fizycznymi z zamieszkałych w nich duchem, a anioły to stworzenia niebiańskie, które tylko zamieszkują cielesne naczynie. Połowa mojej Łaski został mi wyrwana i jej krawędzie są wciąż… nie uleczone. Nie potrzebuję tego, ale byłoby łatwiej, gdybym znajdował się bliżej ciebie.   
Dean zdaje sobie sprawę, że Castiel prosi — w bełkotliwy i szczery sposób — o przytulenie się. Przez sekundę łowca panikuje, co szybko przeradza się w zgodę. Wtedy czuje się jak gigantyczna dziewczyna, ale jeśli to pomoże Castielowi, zażenowanie może upchnąć w tył swojego umysłu. Wiedział w co się pakuje, gdy powiedział tak i byłoby głupio to zaprzepaścić z powodu jakiejś męskiej dumy. Przysuwa się bliżej i chwyta ramiona Cas zanim przyciąga go do siebie. Anioła wtula się w niego i Dean kładzie się, pociągając go za sobą. Castiel wzdycha zadowolony i chowa twarz w szyi Łowcy, skrzydła przechodzą przez łóżko (i to nigdy nie przestanie być dziwne), owijając się wokół nich. Pióra posyłają chłodne, łaskoczące uczucie po skórze Deana. Praktycznie tulą się i mężczyzna czuję jak część jego respektu do samego siebie kurczy się i umiera.   
— Jesteś mi za to tyle dłużny — mówi.   
— Oczywiście — mruczy Cas, co uświadamia Deanowi, że anioł tak naprawdę go nie słucha. Łowca wzdycha, a jedna z jego dłoni unosi się i zaczyna przeczesywać roztrzepane włosy Castiela. Leżą cicho, aż oddech Deana wyrównuje się i zapada on w lekką drzemkę.   
Jeśli jakaś część jego umysłu przyznaje, że w jakiś sposób jest to miłe, cóż, nikt oprócz niego nie musi tego wiedzieć. 

O O O O 

Dean budzi się z Casem owiniętym wokół niego. Rozgląda się po pokoju, zauważając brak Sama, który prawdopodobnie poszedł po śniadanie. A przynajmniej Dean ma taką nadzieję, bo jest strasznie głodny. Cas zmienia pozycję przez sen, mrucząc coś i przysuwając się nieco bliżej. Nie jest to tak dziwne — budzenie się obok drugiego faceta (Anioła. Ze skrzydłami) w dość intymnej pozycji — jak Dean myślał, że będzie.   
Minął już tydzień odkąd ich dusze zostały połączone. Na samym początku tej całej akcji ze swataniem, Dean myślał, że seks będzie częścią umowy. Wie, że Cas jest w nim zakochany — wielką, romantyczną miłością, z sercami i czekoladkami. Wie również, że Cas nigdy pierwszy nie wykona tego kroku i ich związek pozostał mniej lub bardziej platoniczny.   
Następną, logiczną rzeczą do zrobienia byłoby podjęcie przez Deana jakiegoś działania, którego prowadziłoby do fizycznego zbliżenia, ale sam nie jest pewien czy tego chce oraz czy chce tego Cas (który technicznie jest anielskim prawiczkiem). Nie chodzi o to, że brzydzi go ten pomysł; jeśli ma być ze sobą szczery, Cas jest totalnie seksowny, jak na faceta i bycie blisko niego przez ten ostatni tydzień, było przyjemne. Chodzi o to, że Deana zawsze pociągały kobiety i nigdy nie myślał robieniu tego z mężczyzną. Teraz, kiedy się nad tym zastanawia po raz pierwszy, przyznaje, że ma to swoje plusy, ale jest tak mu obce, że ma problem z logicznym ogarnięciem sytuacji.   
Jego rozmyślania zostają przerwane przez dzwonek telefonu. Wysuwa ramię za krawędź łóżka i przez chwilę walczy z kieszenią kurtki, zanim wyciąga urządzenie.   
— Dean — mówi do głośnika.   
— Dzień dobry, słoneczko — słyszy głos Bobby’ego. — Jak tam pożycie małżeńskie?   
Dean unosi dłoń i chwyta grzbiet nosa. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu zanim Bobby się dowie o wszystkim. Wątpi, żeby mężczyzna miał z problem z nagłym gejostwem (jeśli Samowi wybaczył rozpoczęcie cholernej apokalipsy, nie powinien się zbytnio wkurzyć na Deana za spiknięcie się z aniołem, który okazuje się być mężczyzną), ale Dean i tak jest trochę zdenerwowany. Wstaje z łóżka, a Castiel przysuwa się do pozostawionego za nim ciepła i Dean powstrzymuje uśmiech. Cas śpi jak zabity.   
— Sam ci powiedział — mówi.   
— Zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj — potwierdza Bobby. — Jestem tylko zawiedziony, że nie zaproszono mnie na ślub. Nie mógłbym cię poprowadzić do ołtarza, oczywiście, ale pomyślałby kto, że moglibyście o mnie pamiętać.   
Dean parska. Jeśli Bobby żartuje i jest tylko wkurzony, bo nic o tym nie wiedział, wszystko będzie w porządku. To przyjemna ulga.   
— Cóż, wszystko potoczyło się dość szybko, Bobby. Nie miałem czasu na zamówienie sali i wysłanie zaproszeń. Z tego powodu dzwonisz?   
Bobby fuka.   
— Mimo że uwielbiam opieprzać wasze idiotyczne pomysły, tym razem mam dla was robotę.   
Dean podchodzi do swojej torby, grzebiąc w niej przez chwilę, aż w końcu znajduje batona i wyciąga go, rozrywając opakowanie zębami.   
— Serio? Co dokładnie? — pyta, przeżuwając.   
— Wampiry w Maine — mówi Bobby. — Ty i Sam zawieźcie tam swoje tyłki jak najszybciej; nie żyje już dwóch łowców. Wygląda na to, że te potwory kompletnie zwariowały. Są raporty o ich atakach w samym środku zatłoczonych ulic w Portland. Prześlę wam szczegóły mailem.   
Dean marszczy brwi.   
— Nieco nieostrożnie jak na wampiry, nie uważasz? — pyta Dean.   
— Dlatego mówię, żebyście ruszyli tam swoje dupy, dzieciaku. Ten wasz anioł nadaje się do walki jako śmiertelnik?   
Dean zerka na wciąż śpiącego Casa.   
— Nie wiem. Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym.   
— Cóż, zobaczcie, co możecie zrobić. Będziecie potrzebować każdej pomocy.   
Bobby rozłącza się. Dean wzdycha i wybiera numer komórki Sama. 

O O O O 

Następne kilka miesięcy mija w wirze zdarzeń. Okazuje się, że Castiel wciąż przydaje się w walce, ale jasne jest, że jego moce są jeszcze bardziej ograniczone niż przed złączeniem. Może teleportować się tylko w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów i to najwyżej dwa lub trzy razy dziennie, bez pasażerów, ponieważ w innym przypadku męczy się tak bardzo, że musi odpoczywać przez następną dobę. Jest wciąż silniejszy i szybszy niż zwykły człowiek, ale nie odznacza się to już tak wyraźnie. Jego nowy status anioła-śmiertelnika oznacza, że musi jeść, spać i kąpać się, nie mówiąc o innych ludzkich czynnościach.   
Dean czuje się winny za każdym razem, gdy odkrywają coś, czego Cas nie jest już w stanie robić.   
Jednak mimo braku mocy, Cas potrafi o siebie zadbać na tyle dobrze, że czasami zostawia ich samych tak jak za starych czasów. Dean nie ma pojęcia czy anioł specjalnie daje mu czas tylko dla siebie, ale spędzenie kilku dni tylko z Samem bardzo mu pomaga w tej całej sytuacji. Zmienia się tez kilka innych rzeczy. Jego brat zaczyna wynajmować oddzielny pokój i w jakiś sposób, Dean zasypia otoczony skrzydłami Castiela częściej niż rzadziej.   
Raporty Bobby’ego doprowadzają ich do gniazda mega-wampirów, które zostały genetycznie zmienione na bardziej wkurwionych i spragnionych krwi niż normalnie. Kryzys zmusił ich do ścigania przynajmniej tuzina tych bestii po całym stanie. Są cały czas w ruchu, próbując znaleźć odpowiedzialnych za napompowanie wampirów gniewem i przynajmniej raz w tygodniu natykając się na samych krwiopijców. Po półtora miesiąca od rozpoczęcia roboty udaje im się znaleźć źródło pochodzenia potworów (Dean nienawidzi klinicznie szalonych naukowców z siekierami) i ustalili plan sprzątnięcia laboratorium.   
Nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z tym planem.   
Deanowi wyrywa się krzyk, gdy superwampir rzuca nim o ścianę, a maczeta, którą ściskał w dłoni ląduje po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Zgina się i odsuwa szybko, gdy bestia rzuca się na niego. W jego żyłach znajdują się dwie ostatnie strzykawki krwi umarlaka, ale drań w dalszym ciągu ma siłę walczyć z Deanem.   
Naprawdę kwestionuje teraz słuszność decyzji o rozdzieleniu się z Samem, gdy kazał mu iść od przodu, podczas gdy on użył tylnego wejścia. Budynek nie jest taki duży; Dean doszedł do wniosku, że odebrałoby to drogę ucieczki wampirom, gdyby obydwaj poruszali się w stronę środka budowli, podczas gdy Cas zajmował się szalonym naukowcem na piętrze. Nie planował zapuszczenia się w boczne pomieszczenie, skąd sam nie będzie miał jak uciec.   
Rusza naprzód, spluwając krwią. Próbuje dostać się do maczety, ale wampir zagradza mu drogę i Dean musi pobiec w przeciwnym kierunku. Pokonuje tylko kilka stóp (skurwiel jest szybki) zanim zostaje rzucony w kąt pomieszczenia. Bestia rusza na niego powoli, szczerząc się złowieszczo i Dean wie, że jest uwięziony i nie ma żadnej broni.   
— Cholera — mówi, zamykając oczy w oczekiwaniu na ostatnie uderzenie.   
Które nigdy nie nadchodzi. Słyszy mlaskający odgłos, a gdy uchyla powieki widzi jak bezgłowe ciało osuwa się na podłogę. Castiel stoi nad nim, dysząc. W zaciśniętej dłoni trzyma zakrwawioną maczetę Deana.   
— Wow. Świetne wyczucie czasu — mówi Deana, wstając i otrzepując się. — Dzięki, stary.   
Broń z brzękiem upada, a anioł znajduje się nagle w jego przestrzeni osobistej. Dean robi kilka kroków w tył i krzywi się lekko, gdy jego plecy zderzają się ze ścianą. Oczy Casa są groźnie zmrużone, a skrzydła drgają i trzepoczą nieprzerwanie. Może to wina adrenaliny płynącej w żyłach Deana, ale mężczyzna czuje jak jego puls przyśpiesza jeszcze bardziej.   
— Cas — mówi. — Co jest, do cholery? — Chwyta ramię anioła i odsuwa go nieco. Są tak blisko, że czuje jego oddech na swojej twarzy.   
— Doprowadzasz mnie do szału — odpowiada Cas, a jego oczy błyszczą. — Co cię opętało, żeby zmienić plan. Mogłeś zginąć.   
— Taa, na szczęście mam własnego anioła stróża — żartuje Dean żałośnie, próbując zignorować sposób w jaki napiera na niego Castiel, praktycznie wibrując od energii. Łowca czuje szarpnięcie pożądania w dole żołądka. Z jednej strony dobrze wiedzieć, że anioł pociąga go również w sensie praktycznym, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie na to teraz czas. — Nic mi nie jest, Cas.   
Castiel otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy rozlega się odgłos biegnących stóp i Sam wpada do pokoju.   
Patrzy na nich, na widok, który przedstawiają, Dean przyciśnięty do ściany, obaj pozbawieni oddechu i spoceni. Jego oczy rozszerzają się.   
— Whoa. Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Uh, wygląda na to, że wszyscy są już martwi. — Wskazuje kciukiem za ramię. — Chyba… ee, chyba zobaczymy się w hotelu.   
Potem obraca się i ucieka, jak suka, którą jest. Dean spogląda na Casa, który w dalszym ciągu jest do niego przyciśnięty, chociaż wygląda na to, że odrobinę się uspokoił.   
— Więc… chcesz się podzielić czymś z resztą klasy? — pyta Winchester.   
Cas marszczy brwi i odchyla się, ale jego dłoń pozostaje na piersi Deana, popychając go na ścianę, upewniając się, że zostanie w miejscu. I tak, może jego podniecenie opadło nieco przez wtargnięcie brata, ale natychmiast wraca z imponującą prędkością.   
— Dlaczego nie zostałeś z Samem? — pyta Castiel. — Wiedziałeś jakie istnieje ryzyko. Czasami wątpię czy dożyjesz wieku średniego, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak często i niedbale narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo.   
— Hej, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie — protestuje Dean. — Nie próbuję się zabić, wiesz. Podjąłem złą decyzję, zdarza się, wiesz to z doświadczenia. Poza tym ryzykowanie życia to część mojej pracy.   
Nacisk dłoni Cas zwiększa się, a jego spojrzenie chmurnieje.   
— Wiem o tym — oznajmia.   
— Więc jaki masz problem? Nie zachowywałeś się wcześniej w ten sposób przy podobnych sytuacjach.   
Dłoń anioła opada, a on sam odsuwa się. Milczy przez chwilę.   
— Ja… boję się — odzywa się w końcu, a jego wzrok zasuwa mgiełka, jakby się nad tym zastanawiał. — Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiego strachu. Z powodu połączenia, wszystko jest teraz jaśniejsze. To ciało wymaga pożywienia, odpoczynku, wszystkich ludzkich potrzeb nad którymi nie mam kontroli, a emocje… czasami to zbyt wiele.   
Castiel robi jeszcze kilka kroków w tył, odwracając się do Deana plecami. Mężczyzna mógłby pomyśleć, że nic mu nie jest i próbuje tylko dość do siebie sądząc po ciężkim, kontrolowanym oddechu, ale zdradzają go skrzydła. Trzęsą się, trzepocząc i drgając jak u rozwścieczonego ptaka. Cas rozpada się na kawałki i Dean nie może tego znieść. Podchodzi do niego, sięgając ostrożnie i przesuwając otwartą dłonią po ich wyobrażeniu, dopóki się nie uspokajają. Dean sięga dalej, chwytając ramię Casa.   
— Wszystko będzie w porządku — mówi. — Dojdziesz z tym do ładu.   
— Nie wiesz tego — odpiera anioł szorstko. — Nigdy nie czułem się tak bezradny. Nigdy nie chciałem być tak spętany. Kocham cię, Dean, ale nigdy nie prosiłem o takie połączenie z tobą.   
Co dziwne, Dean czuje ulgę na to stwierdzenie. Zaczynał się martwić, że Cas jest jakimś świętym, akceptując wykorzystanie przeciw niemu jego własnych uczuć, odcięcie od Nieba i bycie częścią gierki Gabriela. Dzięki Bogu jest zły, tak samo rozżalony, sfrustrowany, zraniony, jak każda normalna osoba, która trafiłaby na jego miejsce. Oznacza to, że boi się tak samo jak Dean i Dean nigdy nie czuł się tak samolubnie zadowolony z tego, że nie jest sam.   
— Obaj zostaliśmy tutaj wyrolowani — mówi. — Ale, hej, nie jest tak źle. Musimy tylko nad tym popracować. — Uśmiecha się krzywo. — To znaczy, nie mamy za bardzo wyjścia, prawda? Chyba, że aniołowie mogą to unieważnić, w co wątpię.   
Cas śmieje się drżącym głosem.   
— Nie.   
— Cóż, w takim razie tkwimy w tym razem — oznajmia Dean ze wzruszeniem ramion.   
Castiel odwraca się do niego twarzą.   
— Nie chodzi… Jestem wdzięczny, że wybrałeś właśnie to — mówi. — Ale jeśli tak to jest być człowiekiem… To przerażające. Ja pragnę. Tak bardzo, nie ważne czy chcę, czy nie, czasami kilka sprzecznych rzeczy jednocześnie. Nie rozumiem… — urywa, odwracając wzrok. Wzdycha. — Wiem, że nie czujesz tego samego, ale mimo, że nienawidzę być tak uwięzionym, wciąż pragnę cię tak bardzo, że to aż boli.   
Ciepło wybucha w piersi Deana i nie myśląc nad tym, rusza naprzód. Chwyta biodra Castiela i niemal brutalnie przyciąga go bliżej, łącząc ich usta razem, na co z gardła anioła wydobywa się zaskoczony jęk. Jego dłonie unoszą się, żeby objąć twarz łowcy, palce jednej z nich zatrzymują się na krawędzi szczęki. Dean pogłębia pocałunek, wsuwając się do ust anioła. Na początku powoli, delikatnie porusza ustami, ostrożnie gładzi język Castiela swoim własnym. Wtedy Cas zaczyna oddawać pocałunek i wszystko nabiera tempa. Dean popycha ich na ścianę, łącząc ich biodra. Porusza się razem z aniołem, dając mu dokładnie to samo, co otrzymuje, aż pocałunki Castiela stają się gorączkowe. Dean gryzie jego dolną wargę, gdy czuje chłodną pieszczotę oplatających go skrzydeł.   
Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach całowania, Dean odsuwa się, dysząc w usta Casa i pochylając głowę, aż stykają się czołami.   
— Prawie to rozgryzłem — mówi, otwierając oczy. — To… coś wielkiego, Cas. Od momentu apokalipsy… nikogo tak naprawdę nie pragnąłem od długiego czasu.   
— Rozumiem.   
— Naprawdę? Nie zgodziłem się, ponieważ było mi cię żal, czy uważałem, że tak trzeba. Powiedziałem tak, bo chcę jeszcze raz nauczyć się pragnąć i chcę być z tobą. Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu, dobrze?   
— Dobrze — mówi Cas uroczyście.   
Dean całuje go jeszcze raz lekko w usta, a potem odsuwa się i marszczy no.   
— Stary, całowaliśmy się w pokoju z wampirem bez głowy.   
Odsuwa się od anioła całkowicie, a potem rusza w kierunku drzwi.   
— Myślałem, że łowca uzna to za szczególnie romantyczne.   
Dean spogląda na niego z obrzydzeniem, ale w oczach Castiela dostrzega rozbawienie. Wygląda na to, że anioł się z nim drażni. Huh.   
— Chodź, bystrzyku — mówi. — Zadzwońmy do Sama. Jeśli myśli, że wyminie się od sprzątania, to grubo się myli. 

O O O O 

Dean wie, że zmierzają po tym do seksu, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu, zamiast wskoczyć we wszystko od razu, decyduje się zaczekać. Chce się upewnić, że naprawdę tego pragnie. Byłoby głupio zaryzykować tylko z powodu bycia zbyt chętnym. Jeśli zaczną uprawiać seks i okaże się to wielką porażką, Dean będzie zmuszony spędzić całą wieczność w towarzystwie swojego eks, czego nie potrzebuje. Mają — i to dosłownie — na to dużo czasu. Mogą sobie pozwolić na poczekanie na właściwy moment.   
Dean nie ma pojęcia, kiedy ta chwila nadejdzie, ale skoro w dalszym ciągu przyzwyczaja się do bycia Castielem w sensie romantycznym, dochodzi do wniosku, że to jeszcze nie teraz. I dobra, może całe to pieprzone czekanie wieje jak coś z poradnika dla nastolatek, ale przynajmniej Cas podziela jego zdanie. Dużo się całują, co jest zajebiste, i Cas zaczyna być w tym nieziemsko dobry, co jest bardziej zajebiste, ale to anioł hamuje się i przerywa wszystko częściej niż Dean.   
I teraz, gdy mają zastój w polowaniach, łowca ma w końcu możliwość przyzwyczajenia się do nowych warunków życia, nie będąc rozpraszanym. Decydują się spędzić urlop u Bobby’ego, ponieważ nie mieli przerwy od zakończenia sprawy z apokalipsą, a żaden z nich nie wie, co przyniesie przyszłość. Trzeciego dnia wakacji, gdy Dean kończy przegląd Impali, wraca do reszty mężczyzn, którzy siedzą na ganku domu. Sam leży na chwiejnej ławce ze słuchawkami w uszach, kiwając nogą do swojej lamerskiej muzyki. Cas siedzi na składanym krześle obok Bobby’ego, który stuka w trzymany przez niego kawałek drewna i mówi coś o wygładzeniu kreski.   
— Co robicie? — pyta Dean, podchodząc bliżej i wycierając umazane w oleju dłonie w szmatkę.   
— Bobby pokazuje mi jak wystrugać zaklęcia ochronne — odpowiada Castiel. Marszczy brwi w koncentracji i skrobie scyzorykiem po drewnie.   
— Wystrugać? — Ton Dean wypełnia niedowierzanie. — Uczysz anioła strugania?   
— Nie wymądrzaj się, dzieciaku — odpiera Bobby. — To hobby. I jest użyteczne. Kiedy wpadniesz na Kelpię, takie drewno wrzucone do jeziora, pozbędzie się jej szybciej, niż potraktowanie ducha żelazem.   
Dean uśmiecha się krzywo. Łatwo się domyślić, że hobby Bobby’ego będzie połączone z polowaniem.   
— To interesujące — wtrąca Cas, wciąż strugając. — Jutro mam nauczyć się jak wystrugać zaklęcie przeciwko wróżkom.   
Dean dławi się lekko.   
— Co to ma znaczyć? — pyta, piorunując starszego mężczyznę wzrokiem.   
— Nie bądź taki drażliwy. Celtyckie duchy drzew naprawdę istnieją. Rozumiem, że twoja męskość została zagrożona tym, że masz chłopaka… — Dean znów się dławi, ponieważ nie ma szans, że Bobby nazwał Casa jego chłopakiem — ale nie wszystkie zachowania ludzkie prowadzą do obrażenia twojej nowo odkrytej giętkiej seksualności. Wygląda na to, że jedyną osobą, którą to obchodzi jesteś ty. — Dean czuje jak jego twarz pokrywa ciepło i ma nadzieje, że rumieniec nie jest widoczny. — Poza tym, Cas potrzebuje zajęcia. Ktoś musi mu wyłożyć zasady Człowieczeństwa dla Początkujących.   
To właściwie bardzo dobry pomysł. Dean zdaje sobie sprawę, że zostawili anioła samemu sobie przez te ostatnie dni. Jego umysł wypełnia lista wszystkich ludzkich rzeczy, które Castiel musi wypróbować oraz spis ciast, które musi zjeść.   
— Masz rację — potwierdza. — Hej, powinniśmy pojechać do sklepu. Naprawdę musisz mieć swoje własne ciuchy. W drodze powrotnej możemy zjeść obiad.   
Cas spogląda na koszulkę, którą ma na sobie; należy ona do Deana. Gdy jego garnitur był w praniu, pożyczał od łowcy ubrania i Dean wcale nie myśli o fakcie, że może ignorował tę potrzebę, ponieważ widok Castiela w jego ubrań wypełniał go dziwnym, szczęśliwym uczuciem delikatnej zaborczości, której nie czuł od czasów, gdy miał piętnaście lat i pozwolił Susie McKenzie nosić swoją skórzaną kurtkę przez dwa tygodnie, gdy byli w Tulsa.   
— To wydaję się praktycznym pomysłem — popiera Cas.   
— Dobra, wezmę tylko prysznic i możemy jechać. Sammy! — krzyczy, kopiąc stopę brata.   
Sam wyciąga z uszu słuchawki.   
— Co?   
— Cas i ja jedziemy na zakupy. Potrzebujesz czegoś?   
— Nie, nic mi nie trzeba — mówi i uśmiecha się krzywo. — Miłej zabawy na randce.   
Dean pokazuje mu środkowy palec i wchodzi do domu. 

O O O O 

Dni mijają mu leniwie; pracuje przy samochodach, spędza czas z Samym, Bobbym oraz Casem, szuka następnego polowaniu, je domowe posiłki i śpi do późna. Czuje się tak dobrze, że myśli o tym, iż powinni urządzać sobie takie przerwy częściej. I może Dean powinien zainwestować we własne miejsce, żeby nie musieć ciągle żerować na Bobbym. To zaskakująco miła myśl, ale zostawia ją w spokoju w jeszcze nieukształtowanej formie. Nie jest pewien, czy jest gotów na porzucenie polowań, nie mówiąc już o Casie i Samie. Ale tak, może pewnego dnia.   
Któregoś dnia po przebudzeniu jest świadkiem jak jego brat przedstawia aniołowi telewizję, co prowadzi do dyskusji o tym, jaki film Indiany Jonesa powinni obejrzeć najpierw. Decydują się w końcu na kompromis i puszczają Star Trek. Dean siedzi na kanapie pomiędzy nimi, kiedy Cas ziewa nagle głośno, a łowca czuje na lewym ramieniu powiew chłodnego powietrza. Jego wzrok odrywa się od ekranu, gdzie Kirk rozmawia z Khanem i zauważa, że obejmuje go jedno ze skrzydeł. Upewnia się tego dokładnie, bo czy naprawdę anioł zaoferował mu trik z ziewnięciem-i-rozciągnięciem?   
— Poważnie? — pyta, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa trudno powstrzymywany śmiech.   
Castiel spogląda na niego ze znudzoną miną i unosi brew, jakby nie miał pojęcia o czym Dean mówi. Ale Dean nauczył się go czytać i wie, że anioł dokładnie zrozumiał pytanie. Anioł po prostu trenuje nową odkrytą umiejętność udawania niewiniątka.   
— Co jest? — pyta Sam, na co Dean parska śmiechem. Może to i dobrze, że jego brat nie widzi skrzydeł, bo miałby czym go drażnić.   
— Nic, Sammy. Tylko kiedy następnym razem pokażesz Casowi najsłynniejsze punkty telewizji, kiedy mnie nie ma, nie zaczynaj od maratonu „Kochanych kłopotów”. Podsuwa mu to pomysły.   
Sam, aż się zapluwa.   
— Nie pokazywałem mu tego! — protestuje. — Wszedłeś akurat w momencie, gdy zatrzymałem się na kanale przez kilka sekund.   
— Jeśli przez „sekundy”, masz na myśli „godziny”, to twój opis jest prawidłowy — wtrąca anioł.   
— Zamknij się, Cas.   
— Hej, nie martw się — zapewnia go Dean. — Wiem, że jesteś po prostu wielką dziewczyną noszącą flanelę.   
— Dobrze wiedzieć, że największy fan doktora Sexy tak dobrze potrafi osądzać gust telewizyjny innych.   
— Czy doktor Sexy to kolejny fikcjonalny charakter? — pyta Cas. — Czy pracuje pod doktor Bones?   
Dean i Sam dostają bardzo niedojrzałego ataku chichotów, podczas gdy anioł patrzy się na nich, nieświadom własnego żartu. Boki go bolą i jest w połowie o niego oparty zanim przestaje się śmiać. Sam wyciera z oczu łzy rozbawienia i Dean myśli, że siedzenie na kanapie pomiędzy nimi i oglądanie filmów jest prawdopodobnie najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jaką robił od… cóż, może od zawsze. Uśmiecha się do Casa i może to co czuje na widok zażenowanej miny anioła oznacza, że się zakochuje. Tylko troszkę.   
— Serio, Cas — mówi. — Nigdy się nie zmieniaj. 

O O O O 

Nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego w dniu, w którym uprawiają seks po raz pierwszy. Są na polowaniu w Tennessee, szykując się do odpoczynku po długim dniu sprawdzania bezużytecznych wskazówek. Dean przeszedł chyba dzisiaj trzydzieści mil i nawet Cas wygląda na zmęczonego. Po kolacji z Sammym i prysznicu, Dean nie myśli o niczym innym niż co najmniej cztery godziny snu, zanim rusza w dalszą drogę.   
Opada w bokserkach i koszulce na jedno z łóżek (Dean nie wstydzi się Casa, ale znajdują się w wiejskiej części tradycyjnej i religijnej Ameryki i Dean nie jest głupi), jęcząc z zadowoleniem. Słyszy, że Cas wyszedł z łazienki, ale materac nie ugina się pod jego ciężarem, tak jak oczekiwał. Zastanawia się, kiedy Cas wsuwający się do jego łóżka każdej nocy stał się czymś tak normalnym, że natychmiast zauważa brak anioła. Otwiera jedno oko. Cas stoi w nogach mebla z nieco niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.   
— Na co czekasz? — pyta Dean. — No chodź. Czas, żeby wszystkie małe aniołki poszły spać.   
Cas opuszcza dłonie i gasi stojącą na stole lampkę. Wchodzi na łóżko, trzymając się dziwnie blisko krawędzi. Patrzy na Deana, jego kontury oświetlone blaskiem ulicznych latarni. Dean sapie i chwyta go w pasie, przyciągając do delikatnego pocałunku na dobranoc.   
W każdym razie miał być to delikatny pocałunek, ale Cas nachyla się po drugi i trzeci, i wtedy do akcji wkracza język, zanim anioł przygryza górna wargę Deana. I Dean jest zmęczony, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Oddaje pocałunki i nagle Cas oplata nogą uda Deana i zaczyna ssać jego język. Wyrywa to jęk z piersi łowcy i popycha anioła, wdrapując się na niego. Cas wysuwa dłonie z włosów mężczyzny, przesuwając nimi po jego plecach, aż chwyta go za tyłek i przyciąga niżej. Dean nieco się dezorientuje, bo — kurwa, tak — ruch złącza ich biodra razem, a oni obaj są twardzi. Cas liże i gryzie jego usta, wiercąc się pod nim. Dean naprawdę ma nadzieję, że to zmierza we właściwym kierunku.   
Próbuje uwolnić na chwilę usta, czego Cas mu nie ułatwia. Udaje mu się w końcu i anioł pojękuje w proteście, gryząc kark Deana na tyle mocno, że ma być to wyrzutem, ale penis Dean i tak drga.   
— Robimy to? — pyta, dotykając sutków Casa przez koszulkę. — Bo myślę, że powinniśmy.   
— Tak — mówi Cas, co kończy się kolejnym ugryzieniem, tym razem na złączeniu szyi i ramienia Deana. — Taak.   
— Super — odpowiada Dean z uśmiechem.   
Wsuwa dłonie pod koszulkę Casa i ściąga mu ją przez głowę. Cas oddaje przysługę, a potem znów się całują. Dean opiera dłonie po obu stronach głowy anioła, kiedy ich biodra ocierają się o siebie, a Castiel przesuwa dłonią po jego piersi. Dean pozwala mu na to przez, zanim delikatnie chwyta jego nadgarstki i przyciska je do materaca. Cas warczy cicho, ale nie opiera się. Łowca czuje napięte mięśnie anioła i nie może sobie wyobrazić jak to jest przeżyć tysiące lat bez uprawiania seksu. Znów się odsuwa od pocałunku. Castiel pozwala się trzymać, ale spojrzenie, które mu posyła wyraża więcej niż czyny.   
Dean uśmiecha się lubieżnie, klęcząc chwilę nad Castielem, zanim jednym szybkim ruchem opiera się o zagłówek lóżka.   
— Chodź tutaj — mówi, ciągnąć jego dłoń, zanim anioł odwraca się i układa pomiędzy udami Deana. Łowca przyciąga go bliżej, całując jego szczękę, kark i niżej, aż dotyka ustami znamienia na jego piersi. Liże i ssie sutek, co sprawia, że Castiel odrzuca głowę w tył i zaciska dłoń na jego włosach.   
— Chcę czegoś spróbować — mówi Dean, przesuwając ustami po piersi Cas. Anioł kiwa głową, oddychając ciężko i mężczyzna przesuwa go, aż obaj siedzą; pierś Deana przy plecach Castiela, który siedzi na jego udach. Dzięki temu, łowca ma nieograniczony kontakt do skrzydeł, i delikatne wibracje, które przesyłają, przechodzą przez jego ciało i po jego skórze. Całuje tył karku Casa, a potem zniża się, liżąc miejsce, w którym lewe skrzydło anioła znika w jego ciele. Castiel sapie, oba skrzydła prostują się na całą szerokość. Dean wypycha biodra w górę, a dłonie anioła zaciskając się na udach łowcy. Cas zamienia się w drżącą, jęczącą masę, gdy ręka Deana przesuwa się na jego klatkę piersiową, szczypiąc sutki, a łowca zaczyna gryźć i lizać jego łopatki.   
— Proszę, Dean — mówi i mężczyzna zniża dłoń, aż jego palce dotykając gumki bokserek anioła. Kładzie mu brodę na ramieniu. Kiedy wsuwa dłoń pod materiał, Cas unosi biodra i Dean ściąga bieliznę, całując skórę za uchem anioła. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności na tyle, że widzi jak twardy jest Castiel i przesuwa zębami po ramieniu, zanim chwyta jego penisa. Cas trzęsie się i zamiera. Dean ściska lekko, używając dłoni na lewym biodrze anioła, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Zaczyna powoli poruszać dłonią, zakręcając na końcu, tak jak sam lubi i Cas jeszcze mocniej zaciska dłonie.   
— Dobrze, prawda? — pyta Dean głębokim, zniżonym głosem. Biodra Castiela zaczynają poruszać się same.   
— Tak, Deeeean… — Słowa Casa zamieniają się w jęk, gdy dłoń mężczyzny przyspiesza. Lewą dłoń kładzie na piersi anioła, czując jak szaleńczo bije jego serce. Zaczyna obsypywać szczękę, skroń i policzek Casa pocałunkami, aż przekręca on głowę. Cas wsuwa język w jego usta, na co Dean gwałtownie przesuwa palcami po słodkim miejscu tuż pod główką penisa i anioł jęczy. Łowca odsuwa się; Cas wpatruje się w niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek i Dean pragnie tak bardzo, że prawie go to przeraża.   
— Chcę cię pieprzyć — warczy i Cas drży. — Następnym razem rozciągnę cię, wsunę się do środka i będę rżnął, dopóki nie zaczniesz krzyczeć.   
Cas skamle. Dean zaciska palce mocniej, poruszając dłonią szybciej. Cas jest blisko; jego biodra podskakuję nie kontrolowanie, a palce u stóp ma zaciśnięte.   
— Tak, Cas — mówi. — Trzymam cię. Dojdziesz tak mocno, no dalej.   
Z ust anioła wydobywa się coś podobnego do szlochu i przygryza dolną wargę. Patrzy na Deana, gdy jego ciało wygina się i na chwilę przed zamknięciem oczu, Dean widzi, jak ich niebieski kolor rozświetla się do białości. Jego głowa opada na ramię łowcy; przestaje oddychać na kilka długich sekund, a potem sapie, jęcząc głośno, a jego penis zaczyna drżeć w dłoni w Deana. Łowca zaczyna poruszać biodrami, czując, że jest niesamowicie twardy. Dotyka Casa dopóki ten nie łapie jego nadgarstka, żeby go zatrzymać, dysząc, drżąc i opierając się o pierś Deana. Mężczyzna odsuwa dłoń na tyle, aby móc ostatni raz przesunąć po penisie Casa opuszkami palców, na co anioł jęczy. Kiedy jego oddech się uspokaja, przekręca się w ramionach Deana i całuje go powoli.   
Kiedy się w odsuwa, w jego oczach jest tyle uwielbienia, że coś w zaciska się w piersi Deana.   
Przyciąga Casa do kolejnego pocałunku, przesuwając palcami po brzuchu anioła, mówiąc czynami o tym, o czym nie jest w stanie rozmawiać na głos; że może to wszystko nie jest tak jednostronne. Cas odwraca się w jego w ramionach, jedną dłonią obejmując tył karku Deana, a druga nieświadomie kładąc na znamieniu na ramieniu. Penis Deana twardnieje jeszcze bardziej i Cas dotyka go poprzez bokserki, nie przerywając pocałunków i Dean gryzie go w wargę, jęcząc.   
Cas przesuwa usta na pierś Deana, powtarzając jego wcześniejsze ruchy, ale nabierając odwagi, gdy mężczyzna sapie i wyrzuca biodra w górę. Razem pozbywają się bokserek i Castiel zsuwa się jeszcze niżej, gryząc i liżąc brzuch. Głowa Deana uderza w zagłówek lóżka, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, do czego to zmierza. Cas liże długą linię na jego biodrze i Dean zaczyna się trząść.   
— Chcesz, żebym ci obciągnął, Dean? — pyta Cas. Łowca czuje jego oddech na swoim penisie i najwyraźniej Cas nie tylko lubi, gdy Dean mówi sprośne rzeczy, ale również szybko się uczy. Znów liże go po biodrze, przesuwając językiem coraz bliżej i trącając nim podstawę penisa. Dean zleciałby z łóżka, gdyby Cas nie trzymał go mocna za uda.   
— Proszę — sapie, jęcząc, gdy Cas natychmiast wsuwa główkę penisa w usta. — Taaak.   
Ruchy anioła są na początku niepewne. Liże i ssie delikatnie, przesuwając ustami w górę i w dół. Jest to bardziej drażnienie się i niedokładnie to, czego pragnie Dean. Sięga więc w dół, jedną dłonią obejmując szczękę Castiela, a drugą wplątując w jego włosy. Uczy go i pokazuje mu to, czego chce. Po chwili znów się trzęsie i przeklina, kiedy anioł rozluźnia mięśnie szczęki, pozwalając Deanowi pieprzyć swoje usta. Łowca otwiera oczy, gdy czuje łaskoczący dotyk przesuwając się od jego szyi i w dół ciała. Skrzydła Casa głaszczą jego skórę i zazwyczaj ich dotyk jest chłodny, ale tym razem są gorące, wysyłając kolejne fale przyjemność w dół jego podbrzusza. Ich pieszczota i wilgotne, ciepłe wnętrze ust Castiela są połączeniem idealnym i Dean zaczyna sapać.   
— Tak, Cas — udaje mu się wykrztusić. — Kurwa. Zaraz dojdę.   
Cas odsuwa się, obejmując go dłonią. Zaczyna lizać jego jądra i, Jezu, to jest to. Dean dochodzi na swój brzuch, a skrzydła anioła obejmują go, gdy dochodzi do siebie. Castiel nie przestaje go lizać i Dean pojękuje. Podciąga anioła go do góry, całując go, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach i zlizując spermę, która wylądowała na jego policzkach. Całują się przez długą chwilę, kiedy Dean dochodzi do siebie i wtedy anioła odsuwa się i opada obok niego, całując leniwie obojczyk łowcy.   
— Więc seks jest zajebisty, czy jak? — pyta Dean z uśmieszkiem.   
Cas mruczy w odpowiedzi i mężczyzna przesuwa dłonią po jego plecach zanim niechętnie się odsuwa. Popycha Castiela z powrotem na łóżko, gdy ten robi to samo.   
— Nie ruszaj się — mówi. — Zaraz wrócę.   
Idzie na drżących nogach do łazienki i bierze ściereczkę, wycierając się, a potem wraca do łóżka i robi to samo z Casem. Anioł praktycznie zaczyna mruczeć i gdy tylko Dean kończy, odrzuca ją na drugi koniec pokoju, zanim znów się kładzie. Cas natychmiast znajduje się przy nim, oplątując ramionami pierś Deana i wsuwając nogę pomiędzy jego. Łowca całuje czoło anioła, przyciągając go bliżej i słyszy znajomy szept obejmujących go skrzydeł anioła.   
Dean zawsze w pewien sposób chciał czegoś normalnego, czasem marząc o żonie, domu i dzieciach, ale w tym momencie czuje się tak spokojnie, że po raz pierwszy ma wrażenie, że normalność jest przereklamowana. Może Cas leżący obok, oddychający coraz wolniej, może dla Deana, to jest normalne.   
— Branoc, Cas — mówi, zamykając oczy.   
— Dobranoc, Dean. 

O O O O 

Siedzą we trójkę w małej restauracji, jakiś miesiąc później, gdy wszystko… zamiera. Dean, Cas i Sam dalej się ruszają, ale całą resztę pomieszczenie ogarnia cisza. Dean przekręca głowę i patrzy na kelnerkę, która właśnie nalewała im kawy. Napój zatrzymał się w powietrzu.   
— Co jest, do cholery? — pyta Sam.   
— Hej, ludzie!   
Dean prawie krzyczy zaskoczony, gdy obok Sama pojawia się Gabriel. Każdy z nich natychmiast wstaje.   
— Spokojnie — mówi archanioł. — Usiądźcie, serio. Och, czy to frytki? — Zabiera garść z talerza Deana, zaczynając jeść.   
— Co tutaj robisz, Gabrielu? — pyta Castiel, mrużąc oczy.   
— Jestem zraniony — odpowiada Gabriel z ustami pełnymi jedzenia i keczupu. — Nie mogę odwiedzić moich ulubieńców?   
— Biorąc pod uwagę, że za każdym razem kończy się to dla nas źle to nie, nie możesz — mówi Dean.   
— Hej, nie mogę nic już ci zrobić. Połączenie z aniołem daje potężną ochronę. Masz teraz immunitet.   
Kończy frytki i zabiera się za burgera.   
— Przestań. — Dean odsuwa od niego swoje jedzenie. Gabriel może i jest archaniołem, który może skopać mu tyłek, ale istnieją pewne granice.   
Gabriel wydyma usta.   
— Pomyślałby kto, że byłbyś bardziej wdzięczny facetowi, który jest powodem twojego regularnego seksu. I spektakularnego, muszę dodać. Szczerze, gratulację, Castielu. Nie wiedziałem, że możesz się tak wyginać.   
— Moje uszy — jęczy Sam, zakrywając je dłońmi.   
— Słuchaj, ty obrzydliwy skurwysynie — mówi Dean. — To, co ja i Cas robimy, to nie twój interes i jeśli myślisz, że masz prawo do oglądania…   
— Och, uspokój się. Nie chcę patrzeć na twój nagi tyłek. Nie byłem w ogóle pewien czy uprawiacie seks, ale dzięki za potwierdzenie moich przypuszczeń.   
Dean gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami.   
— Wracając do sedna — wtrąca Castiel — dlaczego tutaj jesteś?   
— Biorę małą przerwę od ludzi na górze. Nie macie pojęcia jakie z nich męczydusze.   
— Dlaczego spędzasz ją w naszym towarzystwie? — pyta Sam.   
— Jesteście moją wymówką! Gra skończyła się z lepszym wynikiem niż oczekiwałem; teraz mogę uciec od śmiertelnej nudy i co kilka miesięcy wrócić na Ziemię, aby sprawdzić co słychać u jednego z naszych anielskich braci. Niebo… to, cóż, Niebo, ale wciąż nie maja pojęcia jak wykorzystać grzechy ciała w ten sam sposób, co ludzie.   
Pstryka palcami i odwija papierek z lizaka, który się zmaterializował, wsadzając go do ust z zadowolonym westchnieniem.   
— Po co ci w ogóle wymówka? — pyta Sam. — Myślałem, że robisz to, na co masz ochotę.   
— Której części „gruntownego odnawiania Niebios” nie zrozumiałeś? Jestem teraz jednym z ważniejszych przy władzy. Nie mogę łamać zasad, bo muszę dawać przykład. Jeśli nie pokażę się jako silny, sprawiedliwy lider, wybuchnie chaos. To jeden z powodów, dla których musiałem pozbyć się jego. — Wskazuje na Castiela, którego oczy rozszerzają się.   
— Możesz powtórzyć? — pyta Dean.   
— Castiel, niebiański przedstawiciel wolnej woli. Poddający wątpliwościom każdy krok swoich zwierzchników, promujący debaty i sceptyczne myślenie. Zasugerował, żebyśmy wprowadzili demokrację, na rany Chrystusa! Idealistyczna naiwność doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Jeśli jego pomysły zyskałyby poparcie, skończyłoby się to kolejną wojną lub co najmniej rewolucją. Niebiosa nie są jeszcze na to gotowe.   
— Czy twierdzisz — mówi Cas niepewnie — że to jest powód, dla którego połączyłeś mnie z Deanem?   
Gabriel kiwa głową, mrucząc dokoła cukierka w usta. Mina Casa wyraża coś pomiędzy wściekłością i przerażenie.   
— Jak… Jak śmiałeś? Nie miałeś żadnego prawa…   
— Cóż, oczywiście, że nie — przerywa mu Gabriel. — W oczach naszego Gospodarza twoje winy zostały odkupione. Jeśli zrobiłbym coś, czego nie mógłbym poprzeć prawem, narobiłbym jeszcze więcej problem. Na szczęście, zdecydowałeś się pokochać tego bohatera i wykorzystałem połączenie.   
— Więc chciałeś użyć jakiegoś kruczka prawnego, żeby zabić Casa, bo plątałby ci się pod nogami? — pyta Dean jadowicie.   
— Nigdy bym go nie zabił. To mój brat. Jestem Tricksterem, ponieważ odmówiłem mordowania swoich jak Lucyfer czy Michał, pamiętasz? Kara dla anioła, którego odrzucono, zależy od woli archanioła. Biblia podaje dość brutalne przykłady, ale potrafię czasami wybaczać z łatwością.   
— Co chciałeś zrobić? — pyta Sam.   
— Dean miał powiedzieć nie, a ja użyłbym prawa jako wymówki, aby uśpić Casa i schować go gdzieś z dala od Nieba na następnych kilka dekad, aż wszystko by się uspokoiło. To żadna kara dla anioła. To uderzenie w rękę czy pięć minut w kącie. Uświadomienie Deanowi jego emocjonalnego zaparcia było tylko dodatkowym bonusem.   
— Tak, dzięki za to — mówi łowca.   
— Ale wtedy się zgodziłeś — kontynuuje archanioł radośnie. — Nie tylko pozwoliło mi to usunąć Casa z Nieba, ale pozwala mi samemu na ucieczkę od tego wyścigu szczurów. Nie macie pojęcia jak wdzięczny jestem.   
Wyszczerza się do nich. Dean chowa twarz w dłoni, a Castiel mruży oczy.   
— Czy byłbyś wdzięczny na tyle, aby zostawić nas w spokoju na resztę naszego ziemskiego życia? — pyta.   
Gabriel śmieje się.   
— Nie ma mowy, koleżko. W tym przypadku, takie odwiedziny są koniecznością. Nie możesz przecież umrzeć zbyt wcześnie i wlecieć z powrotem do nieba. Planuje osobiście się upewnić, że ty i Dean będziecie wiedli długie, szczęśliwe, gejowskie życie.   
— Nienawidzę cię — mamrocze Dean.   
Gabriel przewraca oczami.   
— Przestań jęczeć — mówi. — Trochę się wami zabawiłem, więc postaram się utrzymać wizyty jak najkrótsze i najmniej bolesne. Widzicie?   
I znika. Restauracja wraca do życia, jakby nic się nie stało. Dean odsuwa dłoń od twarzy.   
— Skur… — mówi, gdy zauważa pusty talerz. — Drań ukradł mojego burgera!   
Sam osuwa się nieco na siedzeniu i wybucha histerycznym śmiechem.   
— Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że zatańczyłem tak, jak mi ten dupek zagrał.   
Castiel mruga i posyła Deanowi smutne spojrzenie.   
— Przepraszam, Dean.   
— Za co? Czemu przepraszasz? Nie ukradłeś mi chyba burgera, prawda?   
Cas patrzy na niego, jakby mentalność Deana równała się z tą siedmioletniego dziecka.   
— Nie — zaczyna powoli. — Ale to moja wina. Nawet w większym stopniu niż mi się wydawało. Gabriel nigdy nie użyłby tego sposobu, gdyby nie moje zachowanie.   
— Cas, myślałem, że skończyliśmy z tym wszystkim. To nie ty narzuciłeś na mnie to całe swatanie.   
— Wiem, ale nie tylko moje opinie odnoszące się do sprawy Nieba zmusiły Gabriela do użycia tego, ale byłeś również niedoinformowany — upiera się anioł. — Myślałeś, że zginę, jeśli odmówisz.   
Dean uderza kolanem w kolano Casa.   
— Obaj tak myśleliśmy — mówi. — Nawet jeśli twierdzi, że nie chciał cię zabić — chociaż i tak mu nie ufam — to i tak nigdy bym cię już nie zobaczył. Podjąłbym tę samą decyzję. — Pierś Deana zaciska się, gdy cos przychodzi mu do głowy. — Chyba… Chyba że twierdzisz, że wolałbyś przeczekać swoją karę niż utknąć tu ze mną.   
Mina Castiela łagodnieje.   
— Nie, cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś — mówi.   
Dean oddycha z ulgą.   
— Więc po co ten cały babski moment? Chcemy tego samego. Nie było łatwo na początku, ale teraz czerpiemy z tego słodkie korzyści.   
Wyszczerza się jednoznacznie, a oczy Castiela zasnuwa mgiełka; jego usta unoszą się w uśmiechu.   
— Tak — mówi — chyba masz rację.   
Wiesz, że mam.   
Dean nachyla się i całuje skroń Castiela. Sam krztusi się, na co mężczyzna łapie usta anioła w prawdziwym pocałunku. Gdy się odsuwa, Casowi brakuje oddechu, mimo że jego mina jest równie spokojna jak zawsze. Sam patrzy uparcie na stół, a koniuszki jego uszu są zaróżowione. Dean obejmuje ramiona Casa i przyciąga go bliżej. Skrzydła anioła oplatają w odpowiedzi jego plecy.   
— A teraz jedz — mówi. — Mamy zapełniony grafik i trzy godziny drogi przed nami. Demony nie wyegzorcyzmują się same.   
Cas promieniuje ciepłem obok. Sam siedzi zażenowany na przeciwko, świat się nie skończył i Dean wciąż może skopać potworom tyłki.   
Jakby na to nie patrzeć, jego życie jest całkiem zajebiste.

 

KONIEC.


End file.
